Imei Showdown!
by CreativeKiss
Summary: REVISION: Koga, Miroku, and the "Inu Bros" are hooked on the new girl and ready for some friendly competition. That is until the Band of Seven transfer to Imei Academy. Now, it's a showdown with Hatsuyuki as the unwitting grand prize. Who will she choose?
1. Hatsuyuki's Not An Imei Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with it.**

**CHAPTER ONE: HATSUYUKI'S _NOT_ AN IMEI GIRL  
**

Kagome came and plopped down in Inuyasha's lap. Behind her back he rolled his eyes, but when she leaned in to kiss him he put on the face of a happy boyfriend. In reality, Kagome was sabotaging his prominent position among Imei's eligible bachelors. She may not have seen him as single, but as a Zekkou** Boy, he was always single. _Always._ He could weasel his way amongst the googly-eyed ladies of Imei Academy, but it made it more difficult when she spent a majority of their time together clutching onto him like a purse. Maybe he should have let Koga keep her. _Oh well..._

The Zekkou Boys were a group of four intensely popular aristocratic socialites well known for their exceptional grades and even more exceptional looks. Every boy in the school wished they could be as popular, and every girl wished and dreamed and hoped and begged to become part of their "fan club", their inner circle for the obsessed. Zekkou was not a self-proclaimed title; the girls had actually given them that name based on each of the boys' seeming perfection.

There was Koga, the cocky one. His muscular physique and massive ego was beyond popular with the ladies. It made him appear rather standoffish to the other boys in school, but that didn't humble him in the least. Miroku was the mischievous one, whose wandering eyes (and wandering hands) were his best friends and worst enemies. He was the charmer of the group, a strategic ladies man who always managed to get a handful...even if the price was a smack across the face. Then there were the top dogs: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, better known as the Inu Bros. Their signature allure was a unique and seemingly loveless brotherly love. The irony was perhaps the most attractive part. Besides their manly physical features, they also had a sort of dog-like countenance, hence the nickname.

Sesshomaru was the patronizing older brother and stoic one, who never appeared as lustful as the others. He was all about being a gentleman...in a sense. Inuyasha was the young audacious puppy still in training. He was stubborn, immature, and always wore a dog-eared headband (which was always somehow believably hidden amongst his mane of hair). The girls loved to watch them fuss. They still knew how to work as a team and sweet talk the ladies (and each other) to reel in the prize. Sometimes their technique was known as the Inu Bros Tag-Team…no girl could resist. Of course, it wasn't as effective as Twincest could have been, but there weren't any attractive twins at Imei anyway.

Somehow through the strangest of circumstances these boys had come together. Miroku and Inuyasha had been friends since childhood, but even then the trio had initially been put off by Koga's ego. It wasn't until middle school that Miroku and Koga had been friends, and even though the Inu Bros had tried hard to push him away, they in the end set aside their differences and developed city-wide notoriety.

"Kagome, why don't you take a seat, hmm?" Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome pouted, tugging one of his false ears.

"Ooh, that's no fair."

"It isn't fair that my butt's falling asleep either." he snapped, pushing her hand away.

"You can sit on my lap, Kagome." Miroku called. Kagome made a playfully indignant face at Inuyasha before sauntering over to Miroku and taking a seat. Miroku winked behind her back at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha returned a look that said "You can have her."

"Why don't you just break up with her then?" Sesshomaru whispered, taking a seat beside Inuyasha.

"Shut up. You know why." Inuyasha replied. The brothers smiled wickedly at each other.

* * *

"_'Imei* Academy is the best of the best in regards to elite private academies. It is famously known for our students' high marks on exams, adventurous extracurricular activities, outstandingly brilliant professors, and glorious campus. Situated just outside of Tokyo, it has all the glamour of Japan's finest without the exhaustion that would typically accompany city public schools'_." Hatsuyuki read. She tossed the pamphlet back at her cousin and sighed. "Isn't it just a little unprofessional to brag about your school inside of the informational pamphlet?"

"You take everything way too seriously, Hatsuyuki." Hina said, dodging the pamphlet and letting it fall into a storm drain. "I can't believe you convinced grandfather to let us walk in this snow!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that the streets would be blocked off." Hatsuyuki argued defensively. She had always loved the snow. "Nobody told me about this so-called Imei Parade."

"Well thanks to your ignorance I had to walk too, and now we're going to be late."

"If you keep lagging like that, yeah, we're gonna be late."

Hatsuyuki had just lost her parents to a hijacking, so her temper wasn't exactly refined. The entire plane had crashed in the middle of nowhere; no one had survived. It pained Hatsuyuki inside to think that she was supposed to have been on that plane. She hadn't gotten her passport information organized in time to go, so she opted out so that her parents could enjoy the vacation. She never imagined that her family would just disappear that way. At least the incident had occurred on the flight back; somehow they must have had a good time before they died.

To make matters worse, she had been sent to live with her mother's filthy rich grandparents in the strange museum they dared to call "cozy". Her grandfather was completely ignorant of emotions, because he arranged for her to attend school the week following her parents' death, at a entirely new school, no less. Hatsuyuki was good at bottling up her emotions, and in this case it served as a talent because she wasn't going to get any sympathy in this family.

_Public school? Your father was a fool convincing my daughter to leave all of her dreams behind to become his housewife. And look at you! You grew up in a box and yet still have the nerve to ask me to attend a public school? And what for? So you can run around with miscreants? Those filthy children in public schools do nothing but shame society as we know it! _

Inuyasha sat in first period English class feeling restless. Of course, he was always impatient and hated sitting still. And the girls in English bored him…to little bits and pieces. Somehow they were all terribly stuck up. He knew Koga would agree.

"Did you see the new girl?" Koga asked, sitting down at his desk. He had a broad grin on his face. To the girls in the room, every revealed tooth sparkled like diamonds. "Oh, tell me you saw her."

"I wasn't aware we had a new girl." Inuyasha replied. "What's she like?"

"A cute little thing, innocent as hell."

"And how can you tell? You don't look _that_ victorious."

"I haven't laid a finger on her as of yet." Koga admitted sourly. "But I can see it in her face. She's got these big green eyes glued to her feet. You can tell she's not an Imei girl." Inuyasha was somewhat disinterested again. He imagined he wouldn't be impressed unless he saw her anyway, but he hated prudes. They got on his nerves, and made things unnecessarily complicated.

"Oh,"

"But that's not all that's big." Koga joked with a mischievous smile. The words struck Inuyasha like a hammer and he sat up abruptly. He loved Ds! "I knew that'd get your attention."

"Does this girl have a name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I'm sure she does, but I don't know it." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

_

* * *

New girl!...Alien!...Strange...Plane crash!...New girl...newspaper...plane crash...tragic..._

The whispers were the worst. Her family had been in every newspaper imaginable since the crash, with her pegged as the notorious orphan. _Damn...cute...new girl...strange...hot...._Hatsuyuki was completely overwhelmed by all the eyes just staring at her.

_Foreigner?_

* * *

Sesshomaru took his seat in the back of the class as always. He preferred solitude despite how social he was. Besides, first period was the worst. It was early in the morning, and somehow everyone else was still bubbly. He hated bubbly. Of course, desperation was worse and headed towards his desk at that particular moment.

"You look inviting." Kagura said dryly. Sesshomaru glanced up at her coldly. "Oh, don't give me that look."

"Right,"

"So when are you going to let me take you out?" Kagura asked abruptly. If there was one thing Sesshomaru hated more than first period, it was girls with dominating personalities. Guys should never be asked out.

"Never." Sesshomaru replied. Kagura pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to." Sesshomaru finally looked up at Kagura. She was carrying another of her signature hand-crafted fans. _Obnoxious._ "Go sit somewhere." Kagura grabbed her backpack in a huff and took her seat towards the front of the room. Despite how callous he could be, Sesshomaru was somehow unbelievably popular. Kagura was desperate for that Zekkou, but he wouldn't give her the time of day except when he was feeling particularly insulting. Sesshomaru opened his textbook and started skimming through it idly, trying to appear busy so that Kagura wouldn't come back. Miroku came into the room at the last minute just before Mr. Yaeda, the professor. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw the new professor's face, as did almost every other student in the class....Except for Sesshomaru.

"The professor is a creeper." Miroku whispered. Sesshomaru glanced over at him, expressionless.

"So?" he mumbled.

"He's like Satan." Miroku continued. "Those bags under his eyes, the pale skin; I think his hair is longer than yours."

"Excuse me, sir." came a cold voice. It sent a river of chills flowing down Miroku's spine.

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you like to share your certainly important conversation with the class?" When Miroku didn't say anything, Mr. Yaeda added, "Or would the poker-face enjoy the honor?" Sesshomaru continued flipping through his textbook as if he had never been addressed. Miroku hated Sesshomaru for this specific reason; he always left him hanging.

"There's a draft in here." Miroku mumbled. He wasn't talking about the weather, but it was winter, so.... "Sorry, sir."

"I'd suggest bringing your blanky with you tomorrow, then." Miroku frowned at Mr. Yaeda's immature insults. The class was filled with giggles. Could it really have been that funny?

At that moment another late arrival walked through the door. Everyone was instantly curious to see who was late on the first day of school, and were shocked to discover that they didn't recognize this girl. She was beautiful, that was certain, with shimmering green eyes, flowing black hair, pale skin, and seductive curves. Miroku's eyes went wide and he was instantly overcome with desire. There were whispers all around, and after the thirtieth "whoa!" Sesshomaru finally looked up. He was mildly surprised at what he saw. He couldn't help but lick his lips hungrily.

The girls at Imei were average, but it was clear that this girl was not an Imei girl.

"State your name please." Mr. Yaeda said coldly. The girl jumped at the professor's voice.

"Kazai Hatsuyuki." she replied after recovering from the jolt.

"Well then, Hatsuyuki, take a seat for now." Mr. Yaeda said. "If you're not on time tomorrow you'll be holding buckets in the hall."

"Yes, sir." Hatsuyuki said. Hatsuyuki traveled up a row of desks and chose an empty seat in front of Miroku. Miroku wanted to feel lucky and make a move, but he was scared spitless by the professor, who already wasn't friendly. He bit his lip out of frustration.

* * *

Hatsuyuki made her way down the hall towards the cafeteria for lunch. Everyone was staring at her so strangely, she felt like a siren. What was she doing? She crossed her arms over her chest protectively as she walked past four boys. They were the most attractive boys she had seen all day, but they were just gawking at her...in a really strange, hollow way. She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"I want her, I want her, I want her, I want her-" Koga chanted.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha shouted. "You're acting like a two-year-old!"

"I don't care!" Koga protested. "I saw her first, I totally get dibs."

"But what about me? I've got a better chance with her; she sits in front of me." Miroku added.

"That's all she does in relation to you." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"She didn't look twice at you!" Miroku shouted.

"You're all being immature." Sesshomaru said. "Let's just be professional and do a little competitive advertising."

"You mean, we all get to tempt her and see which way she sways?" Koga asked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Koga began to smile brightly. "Hatsuyuki won't be able to resist this." And he tossed his long, black ponytail. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha also had long black hair, but out of the group Sesshomaru's was certainly the longest, trailing down to his knees. And Miroku had a short pigtail at the lower hairline.

"Everyone loves puppy ears!" Inuyasha bragged proudly. "Besides, I love Ds! I'm not gonna let her get away." Sesshomaru kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to tell them how eager he was. He already had his Inu Bros Tag-Team tactic ready. But once he got Hatsuyuki's attention, Inuyasha would be irrelevant.

* * *

**A/N:**

***Imei: prestige**

****Zekkou: best, perfect**

*****Hatsuyuki: first snow (of season)**

******Hina: doll  
**


	2. Koga, Victorious?

**CHAPTER TWO: KOGA, VICTORIOUS?  
**

Koga silently rode up the escalator to the top floor of his family's mansion. The Suzu family were known for their advances in electronics. Everything in his home was operated by a massive computer system. There were sensors all over the place that could read your body fat, temperature, blood-sugar and the like and then predict when you were going to die. In fact, it was usually correct within a forty-eight hours. Needless to say a lot of old people had died in his house.

At his bedroom door he pressed his hand to the fingerprint scanner and waited to be granted access. Koga then threw himself on his bed and started to think about Hatsuyuki and the strategy that might work best with her. She was naive, he could tell, which could either makes things easier or harder. If she was a conscious prude, then he would have some trouble. But if she was as sweet as she looked, Koga knew just how to gain access. But which was she? Well, she couldn't be a total prude. That was it, Koga had his game plan mapped out.

* * *

"Let's hope Koga totally fails since it's his turn first." Inuyasha told his brother. Sesshomaru glanced over at him casually.

"Well then, what's our strategy?" he asked. They were sitting on the couch in Sesshomaru's bedroom suite. It had two rooms, one for the obvious and the other was complete with living room furniture. Sesshomaru was doing both his and his brother's homework while Inuyasha answered numerous text messages from Kagome.

"I don't know. The usual concept...but let's mix it up a little bit."

"How so?"

"I'll be audacious and rude. Then transform before her very eyes after a scolding from you." Inuyasha suggested. "She'll see me as the 'troubled-type' who slaves to gain his older brother's approval. What do you think?"

"Whatever works for you." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha pulled off his dog-eared headband and tossed it on the coffee table.

"You know, it's amazing what a childish headband can do to the ladies." Inuyasha remarked.

"It only suits you, since you act like a puppy all the time." Sesshomaru said dryly. He packed up his and Inuyasha's books.

"There's big difference between acting playful and behaving like a dog." Inuyasha protested.

"Oh, I forgot. You _are_ house-broken." Sesshomaru left Inuyasha in the room and went to his bedroom for a nap. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

* * *

Miroku wasn't even going to jump ahead of the game. Since they had decided to take turns, he realized that going third put up a huge barrier between him and Hatsuyuki. At least Sesshomaru had opted to go last, but still, it didn't change the fact that the two cockiest Zekkou Boys were going after the new girl. He wondered if there was a way he could slowly gain Hatsuyuki's favor before he made the official move.

He clambered down the long spiral staircase to the dining hall where his family was waiting for him. Shippo was running through the corridor with his toy airplanes again, and he crashed into Miroku when his planes "got caught in a tornado". Miroku and Shippo weren't exactly the best of friends. It had been two years since his parents had adopted him, yet Shippo was still just as pesky as before.

"Could you watch it?" Miroku snapped, pushing Shippo to the floor. Shippo began wailing at the top of his lungs. Miroku sighed. There would be no strategizing tonight.

* * *

Hatsuyuki was less than excited to ride in her grandfather's limo to school the next morning. Sure, yesterday she had been late to class on foot. But that was only because no one had told her about the Imei Parade, or that the sidewalks would be completely blocked off with spectators. It was absolutely ridiculous. She was having a disastrously difficult time adjusting to the new lifestyle. Hina was beyond happy to be able to glide along with the glorious Imei Parade instead of being caught in the foot traffic. Everyone lined up to watch the limousines roll through Tokyo up to Imei. _Pathetic._

As the limousine pulled up to the academy, Hatsuyuki reached for the door handle and was abruptly stopped by the driver, who insisted that she allow him to do his job. She just rolled her eyes and pushed past him. _My second day at Imei._ she thought to herself. _The horror._

* * *

"I already have my game plan mapped out." Koga boasted proudly. They were all standing outside of Sesshomaru and Miroku's classroom waiting for Hatsuyuki. Sesshomaru had somewhat disagreed with this idea simply because if she was late they would all be late...and holding buckets in the hallway.

"Here she comes." Miroku breathed. It was Koga's turn first. Hatsuyuki walked up toward the door and reached for the handle when Koga blocked off the door.

"Hey." he said smoothly. Hatsuyuki looked at him quizzically. But she said absolutely nothing. Koga froze, waiting for her response. "I'm Koga." Silence.

"You're new, right?" he blurted. Her eerie silence was similar to that of an observant child, and her green eyes were blurring Koga's vision.

"Yep," she said quickly.

"Do you...like it...here?" Out of the corner of his eye Koga noticed Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku slowly walk backwards across the hall. They were watching him with smirks on their faces, nearly crying from containing their laughter. Except for Sesshomaru. He was simply amused.

"Not really." she said. "It's a little lonely." The observant group tensed. That was exactly what Koga needed to hear.

"I can keep you company." He finally released his signature smile. The ego was back. "Maybe I could show you around later, huh? What do you say?" Hatsuyuki silently noted that he _did_ have a great smile.

"I'll think about it." She said and reached for the handle again. Koga grabbed her hand and held it delicately like a flower.

"You have to say yes. I don't know what I'll do if you don't." He pouted. Hatsuyuki had never felt this special at her old school.

"Okay, you can show me around." she said quietly. "Your friends aren't coming though, are they? Because they're a little creepy." The three of them started at this. Maybe they should have spied from a greater distance.

"Of course not. It wouldn't be very special that way, would it?" Koga gently kissed her hand. "How about after school, just the two of us?" Hatsuyuki wondered what her grandfather would think of this boy. He was smoother than any of the perverts in public school. Was he a miscreant too?

"Okay," she mumbled. Koga released her hand and opened the classroom door for her.

"Bye, then." he said. Hatsuyuki smiled goodbye. Koga marched over to his friends proudly.

"Victorious." he said. "As always." Inuyasha and Miroku were grumbling. Sesshomaru just looked away to hide his disappointment. The bell rang. Minutes later all four of them were standing in the hall with sore arms.

* * *

During lunch Hina ambushed Hatsuyuki at one of the picnic tables in a courtyard. She was something of a gossip and she and Hatsuyuki had never really gotten along...but Hatsuyuki could use the company. And it would prevent Koga and his posse from dropping in early. In some ways she was terrified of their walk later.

"Hey, you." the girl said, sitting down. Hatsuyuki smiled at her as she poked at her food idly.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"So how do you like Imei?"

"Huh?"

"Imei." Hatsuyuki suddenly remembered. She hated it here.

"It's fine. The same as any other school." she muttered. Who was she kidding?

"I saw you talking to Koga." Hina said with a vibrant smile. Hatsuyuki knew she would get to the point eventually. "Tell me the good news."

"There isn't any news. We're taking a walk."

"Normally it would take a lot longer to be considered Zekkou material."

"Zekkou?"

"Koga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku, of course. They're known as the Zekkou Boys, a bit of perfection at Imei." Hina explained.

"That's not what the pamphlet said." Hatsuyuki joked dryly. Hina rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Most girls would kill to have Koga sweet talk them like that." Oh, so he was a miscreant.

"That's nice." Hatsuyuki mumbled. She didn't get why Hina cared so much. She was pretty. Hadn't she ever been with a Zekkou Boy before?

"Since you're innocent and all, let me give you a warning: They won't go easy on you." Hina continued. "They really like their women."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'll bet you anything that Koga will make a move today." Hina smiled. "It would be worth it on your part, but I'm just warning you as a friend."

"I'm sorry, we're friends now?" Hatsuyuki asked just a bit more insensitively than she had intended.

"Not exactly. I mean, you are new." Hina replied. "All I'm saying is that it looks pathetic to sit alone at lunch at this school, so if you aren't eating with Koga tomorrow, you'll be at my table." Hina got up and walked away like the aristocracy she was. Hatsuyuki rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand obnoxious people.

Hatsuyuki watched as Hina sat down at another table loaded with popular kids. And then it hit her. Seated at her table were the Zekkou Boys themselves, laughing and joking with their fan club. Even amidst their joy they still stole glances at her while she ate, and Koga tried to beckon her a few times. Koga bit his lip. What was he doing wrong?

Later that afternoon, Hatsuyuki had almost completely forgotten about her date with Koga. But Koga most certainly had not. He found her on her way out of the main entrance and seized her hand. She started, unaware of his presence until that moment.

"Koga!" Hatsuyuki breathed.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Koga said sweetly. "But I couldn't let you walk out on our little date."

"I completely forgot."

"Oh, that hurts." He pouted. Then he draped his arm over her shoulder and guided her back inside. Hatsuyuki hated feeling so manipulated, but she didn't want to seem completely rude. It was clear that everyone at this school thought she was strange anyway.

"So?" Hatsuyuki asked.

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't want to be here." Koga looked down at her inquisitively. Uh oh.

"It's not that." Hatsuyuki lied. "I'm just adjusting to this whole new lifestyle that I'm not a huge fan of." Koga stopped walking and stood in front of her. He tilted her chin up and stared into her eyes meaningfully.

"But I want you in my fan club."

"It doesn't seem like a very exclusive club." Koga started. She wasn't _trying _to play hard-to-get. Why was she so good at it? He still kept on his player face.

"Well then what can I do to get into yours?" Hatsuyuki smiled. She didn't know what to say.

"Well..." Then she frowned playfully. Koga was smitten by the look on her face. "I thought you were showing me around." Koga blushed a little. He brushed his bangs out of his face and lightly tossed his pony tail.

"You're right." He shoved her up against a wall.

"What the hell-" Koga pointed to a door a few feet away.

"That's a women's restroom." he chuckled. He took her hand and held it to his chest. "And that's my heart." Hatsuyuki looked into Koga's eyes. They were dancing, but not with admiration. They were dancing with mischief. Then she looked down at her hand. She wondered if his heart was thumping as much. He leaned and pressed his lips to her ear. Hatsuyuki wanted to fight him, but she almost couldn't move.

"You want to know how to get there?" he whispered.

"Not if it requires a map." Hatsuyuki was trying to joke, but she was still so nervous. "Oh it's much simpler." Koga insisted, his voice still just above a whisper. "You get there like this." Koga pressed his lips to Hatsuyuki's. His tongue was prying for entry, but Hatsuyuki clenched her lips shut. She felt cheated and abused. She pushed him away, grabbed her backpack off of the floor, and rushed outside. It took Koga a while to recover from the shock. Normally that trick would have worked in seconds. He let out a defeated sigh as he slowly left the building and walked to his car where the Zekkou Boys were waiting. He found Inuyasha sitting on his hood...again. Koga couldn't help but scowl.

"We saw her running." Inuyasha said, chuckling. "You introduce her to someone a little early?"

"No, I kissed her...and she pushed me." Koga mumbled. Then he grew stern. "I'm so not giving up."

"That's fine." Sesshomaru said. "But right now it's Inuyasha's turn."

"She won't be able to resist a team." Inuyasha said.


	3. Kagome's A Little Flat

**CHAPTER THREE: KAGOME'S A LITTLE FLAT  
**

After Koga's major failure with Hatsuyuki, Inuyasha knew he would definitely have to up his game. It was clear that Hatsuyuki was a much gentler girl than he would normally go for. And despite the fact that she was sweet, Hatsuyuki was also a year older than Inuyasha, which did create a certain barrier for him. His technique required immaturity, and some older girls didn't like immature boys no matter which way they looked at it. Also, Inuyasha had never been the sort of guy to convert virgins, but in this case he was desperate. He really wanted Hatsuyuki. So he and Sesshomaru set up a tactic Inu-Bros-style and prepared for school the next day. He had to win.

* * *

"I'm Kagome!" a girl said, sitting down beside Hatsuyuki. "What's your name?"

"I'm Hatsuyuki." She was the fifteenth girl to approach her about Koga; it was as if there was a line outside.

"Do you like Imei?" Kagome asked, completely ignoring the subject altogether.

"Sure, give or take a few inconveniences." Hatsuyuki replied truthfully. Kagome seemed to be pondering something.

"Hmm...that's right! Was it your parents that died in that tragic plane crash?" Hatsuyuki was startled by this.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"That's just terrible. I don't know what I would do if I was in your situation." Hatsuyuki still didn't know what she was doing. Kagome looked around the room for a minute. "If you want to, you can eat with me and my friends. I think you'd love Sango!"

"Oh, thanks. Where do you sit?" Hatsuyuki was sure she could tolerate this girl.

"You couldn't miss us." Kagome hinted with a smile. Hatsuyuki knew she had seen this girl somewhere before. _The fan club!_ She had been doting on that Inuyasha guy like a groupie.

"I'm not really into-"

"Don't say that." Kagome insisted. "Honestly, you won't even have to speak to the Zekkou Boys. I know they can be a little intimidating, but Sango and I will keep you company."

"Maybe someday. For right now I'm just going to keep a low profile." Hatsuyuki declined.

"Okay, but when you change your mind, you know where to find us!" Kagome said. She took her seat across the room and Hatsuyuki sighed. She was never going to get a break.

* * *

Lunchtime came and Inuyasha scanned every picnic table he could find in search of Hatsuyuki. He and Sesshomaru's tactic was going to glorify Sesshomaru in a sense, but Sesshomaru was going to counteract it by highlighting Inuyasha's playfulness. That was his best feature after all. They were both almost positive that Hatsuyuki wasn't going to sit at the same table, so they walked around idly with their fan club until they found her. Once they had they set up camp a few tables away.

"Are you sure your Tag-Team tactic won't just offend her?" Miroku asked.

"Why should you care?" Koga interrupted. "That just makes it easier for us." Miroku nodded.

"You're right." he agreed. "Go fetch, Inuyasha." Inuyasha scoffed at the joke and briskly walked over to where Hatsuyuki was seated.

Inuyasha leaned over Hatsuyuki's table and flashed the biggest smile he had. He even let his tongue dangle over his lip for emphasis. Hatsuyuki frowned. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Inuyasha sat down across from her.

"Hey, I'm Inuyasha." he said.

"Yeah, I figured." Hatsuyuki muttered. She couldn't get over how abrasive his introduction was. She leaned forward and looked deep into Inuyasha' face. "Are you alright? I'm mean, really." Inuyasha completely froze. The top button of Hatsuyuki's blouse was undone and revealed just the right amount of cleavage. He gulped. Across the way Sesshomaru tensed. He knew that look. _The Ds!_

"Holy shit." he breathed. Hatsuyuki followed Inuyasha's pressing gaze and looked down at her shirt. She quickly gripped it shut and glared up at him.

"You pervert!" she said. Inuyasha was startled from his trance.

"That's not fair!" he said defensively. "You asked me to look!"

"Tell when that came up in conversation!" Hatsuyuki demanded angrily.

"When you shoved your breasts in my face!" Inuyasha said, nearly pouting from embarrassment. Hatsuyuki could hardly believe her ears. A dark shadow cast over her.

"Inuyasha, that's not the way to treat a woman." came a voice. Hatsuyuki looked up and found Sesshomaru standing over her. He was awfully handsome. And so polite! He was a total upgrade from Koga and Inuyasha.

"Please forgive my younger brother." Sesshomaru said. "He can be rather childish at times."

"It's....it's okay." Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of Inuyasha's head squarely between his false ears.

"Well?" he looked down at Inuyasha expectantly.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha sighed. "What was your name, you said?"

"We didn't get that far." Hatsuyuki replied. "But it's Hatsuyuki."

"That's pretty." Inuyasha mumbled. "The first snow is always the best."

"Yeah," Hatsuyuki smiled.

"I'm not really a pervert." Hatsuyuki looked down at her sushi plate. "I wasn't being very polite, though. I just...well they were...sorry again." Hatsuyuki smiled.

"It's okay."

"Maybe we could hang out sometime." Inuyasha suggested. Hatsuyuki's reaction wasn't particularly positive at first. Koga must have really messed her up. "But no pressure. Just one day, when you feel like it." Hatsuyuki nodded.

"That would be nice." She looked up at Sesshomaru. "So you two are brothers?"

"Yeah, that's Sesshomaru. He's really quiet most times." Inuyasha explained.

"We somewhat balance each other out." Sesshomaru added. "Well, we had better be going. Our company is expected elsewhere."

"Bye, then." Hatsuyuki was suddenly moved by the Inu Bros. Sesshomaru was so responsible for his younger brother's behavior and Inuyasha was so obedient. It was actually quite adorable. _Hmm...Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Strange._

* * *

"Question: What happened between you and Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru. The Zekkou Boys were at the Inu Bros' mansion having snacks, and everyone became attentive at this question.

"That's right. What is going on?" Miroku pressed.

"She's still around." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly. His phone vibrated. "There's her text now."

"Then what are you doing with Hatsuyuki?" Koga demanded.

"He's right. After that whole crazy battle you two had over Kagome, you shouldn't be chasing after the new girl!" Miroku snapped. Sesshomaru simply observed.

"Look, Kagome and I are still...something." Inuyasha explained. "We aren't special or anything, but we're good."

"That explains nothing." Koga protested. "You should be disqualified."

"Kagome's a little flat, that's all. If I can upgrade, I'll make a clean break." Inuyasha said. He was way too obsessed with large breasts. "Just you remember the rules: No Sabotage." Everyone sighed. They hated rules.

* * *

"This is Sango." Kagome said. She had run into Hatsuyuki in the hall and decided to make introductions. "You didn't come eat with us yesterday, so..."

"Oh, right. I'm Hatsuyuki."

"Nice to meet you." Sango said.

"She and Miroku had been going out." Kagome suddenly explained. Hatsuyuki hadn't really found that information pertinent.

"Oh,"

"But Miroku's just so touchy." Kagome continued. "I'm just glad Inuyasha's a good puppy." _Tires screeching._

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha. My boyfriend." Kagome said. "You've met him, right? Weren't he and Sesshomaru talking to you?" To tell, or not to tell? That was the question.

"Not exactly. I mean, we have, but not under special circumstances." Hatsuyuki blurted. "I didn't know you two were serious."

"Well, he's not so good with commitment, so I wouldn't exactly call it serious, but you know how those things go." Hatsuyuki didn't, actually.

"Well, I'm not going to ask you how you like Imei because I'm sure you've heard that thirty times already." Sango said. _There are wonderful people in the world._ Hatsuyuki thought.

"Thanks." She laughed. "So...?"

"I have gossip!" Kagome whispered excitedly. Sango smiled.

"She got it from me." Hatsuyuki really didn't like gossip.

"Well, rumor has it that another group of boys will be transferring in from some boys' academy in Hokkaido. They're supposed to be totally hot!"

"Hokkaido?" Hatsuyuki frowned. "What an unusual location for the elite."

"Not necessarily, but I could understand where you're coming from." Sango said. She glanced at her phone. "Ooh, I have to run. Class starts soon. See you both later!" She took off down the hall.

"A little later I'll make sure you're well acquainted with Sesshomaru and Miroku." Kagome said. "Miroku _is_ a little touchy, but he's a great guy. You could like him."

"Isn't that a little dishonest? Concerning Sango, I mean." Kagome laughed.

"Not at all. You don't have any loyalty to her." Hatsuyuki was taken aback by this. "Besides, I'm sure she's made her way around the Zekkou circle, if you know what I mean. This academy is all about forgive and forget...if you want to keep your friends, of course." _Too much information. I mean, what kind of sick school is this?_

Sesshomaru watched Hatsuyuki enter the classroom with Kagome. He swallowed hard as he watched her hips swing gently. There was something about her immense innocence that captured Sesshomaru's interest greatly. For as beautiful as she was, she seemed so ignorant of her effect on members of the opposite sex. The way she wore her blouse, for instance, just revealing the slightest bit of cleavage, set him off. He grabbed his text book and prayed that his little friend would take it easy. But he couldn't exactly look away. He glanced over at Miroku.

Miroku was practically foaming at the mouth. As Hatsuyuki made her way down the aisle Miroku's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. He looked as though he was recovering from a seizure. Hatsuyuki's face pinched up when she saw him, but as her gaze shifted from Miroku to Sesshomaru, she released a small smile.

"Maybe I'll sit in front of you today." she joked, climbing over the desk. She sat down and took out her materials. Miroku glared at Sesshomaru, who simply shrugged. Was he really indifferent? Or was this part of a secret strategy?

After class, Kagome rushed over. "Time for introductions!" she announced proudly. Hatsuyuki was already standing up, bag in hand. She sighed and waited patiently.

"Miroku, Sesshomaru, I want you to meet Hatsuyuki." The smile on Miroku's face was toxic. He was awfully good at that. "Hatsuyuki, meet Sesshomaru and Miroku." They all shook hands.

"Actually, Sesshomaru and I have already met." Hatsuyuki said, glancing up at Sesshomaru with a light smile.

"Miroku's on the track team." Kagome said. _She's like a dysfunctional encyclopedia. She just spouts the most irrelevant information at the weirdest times..._ Hatsuyuki noted silently.

"Oh, that's fun." she mumbled.

"You have very beautiful eyes, Hatsuyuki." Miroku said suddenly. Sesshomaru rolled his. To him that counted as sabotage. Hatsuyuki looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

"Thank you." she said. "I really should get going though." She started out of the room again.

"We'll walk together, silly." Kagome said, following her. The boys waited until they had left the room before leaving as well.

"If Kagome and Hatsuyuki start spending time together on a regular basis, Inuyasha's tactic might fail as well." Miroku commented.

"Of course it will." Sesshomaru agreed. "But for now, no sabotage." He was referring to Miroku's earlier compliment. Miroku looked smug.

"I don't have to do that." he said. "Kagome's doing all the work for me."


	4. Interesting Foreplay

**CHAPTER FOUR: INTERESTING "FOREPLAY"  
**

Hatsuyuki tried to function more properly in the Imei way of life, but that was hard. Her understanding was that she was supposed to be a drooling slut in order to be popular, which was a lot to change just for acceptance. She wasn't desperate enough to go that far. But at the very least she got extra points for befriending Kagome. As Inuyasha's "girlfriend" she was relatively popular despite how clueless she was. A week later, with this fact in mind, Hatsuyuki decided to sit with the Zekkou Boys' fan club.

"I'm so glad you decided to sit with us this time." Sango said. She and Kagome had been merciless in their offers. Hina could have been more encouraging, but Hina was spoiled that way so....

"Me too." Hatsuyuki preferred Sango's company to Kagome's because she was the most down to earth.

It appeared the fan club had arrived before the main attraction, so she and Sango just took their seats beside Kagome and chatted loosely. That was when Hatsuyuki noticed a rather strange girl sit down beside Hina. She was carrying a massive and vibrant fan, despite being in the raging cold of winter.

"Who's that?" Hatsuyuki asked, pointing discretely.

"Oh, that's Kagura." Sango told her. "Sesshomaru won't be happy."

"Why not?"

"She's been madly in love with Sesshomaru since middle school." Kagome explained. "I mean, Sesshomaru's tons of fun and all, but if he's not interested he's _really_ not interested." Hatsuyuki took in this information silently. _Sesshomaru...._

"Hello, ladies!" It was Koga's voice. All the girls turned around eagerly except for Hatsuyuki and Sango, who turned around simply to be observant. Some of the girls actually left their seats to hug him. But when Koga's eyes landed on Hatsuyuki, he pushed them all away and took a seat beside her smoothly.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot earlier." Koga began. "I should have been more gentle. I've just never met a girl like you before." Hatsuyuki's face didn't reveal the slightest emotion.

"You can forgive me, can't you?" Koga pleaded, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"I suppose." Hatsuyuki replied at last. Koga smiled brightly.

"Thanks," he kissed her cheek gently and then got up to make his rounds. Some of the girls were staring at her coldly. She couldn't understand what for. Koga was a creep.

"What exactly did he do?" Sango whispered. Hatsuyuki almost wanted to laugh.

"Nothing special." she said. "Just tried to kiss me."

"And you stopped him?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"It's not like he has property rights to my lips, you know." Hatsuyuki snapped. "I do. And I had just met the guy so-" Hatsuyuki sighed. Now the girls were really staring at her.

"Well I'm sure-"

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, tugging her off her bench. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Hatsuyuki's eyes searched the area for Sesshomaru. He and Miroku were standing a safe distance away, surely to keep away from Kagura. Hatsuyuki knew she didn't quite have a good reason to go say hi. She wasn't googly-eyed enough for that sort of whimsical behavior.

Hatsuyuki was actually shocked when Sesshomaru came and sat down beside her. Miroku sat down on the other side of Sesshomaru like a faithful friend, completely limiting Kagura's access.

"Hello, Hatsuyuki." Sesshomaru said quickly, without even looking at her.

"Hey," Hatsuyuki glanced down at her food. She suddenly didn't feel very hungry. Her stomach was in knots. Sesshomaru had such a profound effect on her, it was unexplainable.

"You don't have to behave so shyly." Sesshomaru said. He was looking at her now, his gaze calming and meaningful. Hatsuyuki smiled nervously.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Sesshomaru idly took her chopsticks out of her hand and helped himself to some of her rice.

"You're a commoner, aren't you?" he asked. _What kind of foreplay is that?_

"I'm not really anymore. But I suppose that term is about correct." Hatsuyuki admitted. Sesshomaru took another bite of her rice.

"Your parents passed away, correct?" he asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I suppose." Another bite of rice.

"You're a good liar, I suppose." Sesshomaru gathered up another mouthful of rice, but instead of devouring it himself he suddenly shoved the chopsticks in Hatsuyuki's mouth. Hatsuyuki started at this and nearly choked, but she managed to get the food down. Sesshomaru opened up a bottle of water and handed it to her.

"You're also awfully cute when you're surprised." he remarked.

"Sesshomaru!" some girls cried. Both Hatsuyuki and Sesshomaru were startled from their temporary infatuations. "Inuyasha's being a very bad puppy!"

"Excuse me," he said as he stood up to leave. Hatsuyuki was absolutely mesmerized.

"Hatsuyuki, do you want to come with Kagome and me to the restroom?" Sango asked. Hatsuyuki nodded lifelessly.

"Okay," she stood up to leave when she suddenly felt someone pinch her butt. She spun around and found Miroku smiling mischievously at her.

"It's my turn next, okay?" he teased. Hatsuyuki was practically snarling.

"There isn't a line!" she snapped. "And you won't get any attention from me!" She turned to leave, again attracting more attention than she would have liked. Miroku stood up and grabbed her hand, tugging her around and into his arms.

"You don't have to make a scene, sweetheart." he cooed.

"You don't get it do you?" Hatsuyuki rammed her knee into Miroku's groin and he doubled over. She then pushed him down into the grass. "Don't you ever touch me again! Got it?" Miroku nodded pathetically from his fetal position on the frosty ground. Some girls rushed over and helped him up, pitying him. Miroku hadn't completely lost, then.

* * *

"Didn't you learn anything?" Inuyasha snapped. "She was this close to shunning Koga for a kiss."

"Well-" Miroku mumbled.

"You practically manhandled her!" Koga interrupted. "We're all learning something about her bit by bit each turn we get. Try to pay attention!"

"Why does it matter?" Miroku asked. "It makes you look better, doesn't it?"

"Not necessarily." Sesshomaru said. "It seems to me that she's judging us all as a whole."

"Perhaps your 'courteous' behavior gave her false expectations." Miroku said defensively.

"If she wants courteous behavior, who better to supply her?" The three scowled.

"I'm not doing so bad, though." Inuyasha announced proudly. "Our tactic worked out just the way I expected it to. I plan to ask her out for this weekend."

"What about Kagome?"

"What about her?" Inuyasha snapped. "She and Sango are going someplace anyway. Hatsuyuki won't go, that's for sure."

"Beware your confidence, little brother." Sesshomaru scolded.

"Whatever."


	5. She's Got Some Broad Shoulders

**CHAPTER FIVE: SHE'S GOT SOME BROAD SHOULDERS...  
**

"Hatsuyuki!" Kagome called. Hatsuyuki spun around and saw Kagome and Sango racing up the hall.

"What's up?" Hatsuyuki asked.

"Those boys from Hokkaido...they're here!" Kagome practically shouted. Hatsuyuki raised an eyebrow.

"Are they as cute as you imagined?" she asked with mock enthusiasm.

"Not all of them..." Kagome pouted.

"It's kind of dorky, but they call themselves the Band of Seven." Sango explained. "But only three of them are cute...one of them sort of looks like a butch."

"Really?" Hatsuyuki was actually a little surprised by this. "You have all their names and info, don't you?"

"Not yet, but once I get my hands on the leader, you know I will!" Kagome smiled. She suddenly gasped. "Don't look too soon, but there they are!" Hatsuyuki took her time turning around, and her head cocked to one side. They were definitely strange.

But the leader of the group was the most delicious bit of eye candy Hatsuyuki had ever seen. Up and down the hall she saw girls gawking; at first put off by the rest of the group, then hooked by the leader. He had a beautiful, muscled build, long brown hair pulled back in a braid, and this air of confidence that would set any girl off.

"Wow," Hatsuyuki muttered. In some ways he topped the Zekkou Boys...but in other ways, they were probably evenly matched.

"I can't bear this." Sango breathed. "I'm just going to get to class, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Hatsuyuki asked, turning back to her friends.

"Miroku and I are going to give it another try." Sango admitted. "And here I am practically melting. I have to get out of here." Hatsuyuki smiled.

"Good for you." she said. She didn't know if she really approved of Miroku, but at least Sango was trying to be faithful. Sango disappeared before Kagome could protest.

"He's coming this way!" Kagome announced suddenly. Hatsuyuki turned around. The leader was really headed their way. He walked straight up to them. Kagome prepared herself.

"Hi," she said sweetly. The boy stepped right between Kagome and Hatsuyuki, completely blocking Kagome off. Both girls were shocked.

"Hey," he said to Hatsuyuki. "I'm Bankotsu."

"Oh, hey." Hatsuyuki breathed. Many girls had considered her lucky for acquiring so much attention from the Zekkou Boys. But the only boy she had cared about was Sesshomaru, and he wasn't really giving her the attention she wanted. Only now had she considered herself _really_ lucky.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Hatsuyuki."

"You were born on the first snow, then?" Bankotsu asked. Hatsuyuki shook her head playfully.

"You'd think so, but my mother really chose this name because the first snow is always the best." she explained. Of course, Bankotsu didn't really get it. "It's a metaphor. I'm my mother's first child." Bankotsu nodded.

"And the cutest one, aren't you?" he whispered. Hatsuyuki suddenly understood. He thought she and Kagome were sisters.

"My mother didn't have any other children, though I'm sure she wanted to." she said quickly, blushing. Over Bankotsu's shoulder Hatsuyuki could see Kagome trembling with anger.

"Maybe you can do me a favor, Hatsuyuki." Bankotsu said.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for Ms. Hitoshi's classroom. Do you know where that is?" he gently stroked the bottom of her chin.

"Well, not really but I have an idea..." Hatsuyuki trailed off.

"I wouldn't be opposed to you showing me the way." Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere and picked up Kagome. He spun her around and kissed her cheek. When he caught sight of Bankotsu and the way he was flirting with Hatsuyuki, he grew somewhat defensive. But he played it cool.

"Hey, Hatsuyuki." he said. Bankotsu turned around slowly and looked at Inuyasha. He took one look at the dog-eared headband and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Hatsuyuki said over Bankotsu's laughter. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well, how are you then, Kagome?" he asked, turning back to his "girlfriend".

"Good." Kagome kissed him on the cheek. It was her pathetic attempt to make Bankotsu jealous.

"Inuyasha, huh?" Bankotsu continued to chuckle. "Nice headband."

"The ladies seem to like it." Inuyasha retorted. He draped one arm over Kagome and another over Hatsuyuki. Hatsuyuki stiffened. What was he getting at?

"Do they now?" Bankotsu looked into Hatsuyuki's eyes. He could clearly see her discomfort. "How about that walk, love?" _He's good with affectionate pet names._

"I would love to but...I think Inuyasha knows where your class is located." Hatsuyuki said nervously. "You have Hitoshi next, don't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Then it works out perfectly!" Hatsuyuki said, grabbing Kagome's hand. "See you both later!" Hatsuyuki dragged Kagome down the hall to their classroom.

* * *

Inuyasha and Bankotsu silently walked to class together along with who Inuyasha assumed to be Bankotsu's sister, Jakotsu. She(?) was rather strange, because despite her soft facial features she had a particularly manly figure. He couldn't tell if she was a butch or transvestite or what, but regardless she creeped him out. Especially since _she_ could just as easily have been a _he_.

"Thank you for showing us the way, Inuyasha." she/he said kindly. Inuyasha didn't even look at her.

"No problem." he mumbled. They reached the classroom and he grabbed hold of the door. He rushed inside, barely remembering to hold the door open for them and took his seat beside Koga.

"What's the matter with you?" Koga asked.

"Those are the new kids." Inuyasha whispered. Koga didn't know why Inuyasha was whispering, but he followed suit.

"So?"

"Bankotsu's not really scary. It's Jakotsu, his sister, that creeps me out." Koga looked at them again.

"Wait...sister?" he asked, completely confused.

"That's what I said."

"But didn't Kagome say that they were transferring from a _boys'_ school in Hokkaido?" Koga pressed. Inuyasha took another glance.

"I don't know!" he snapped.

"Well, if they aren't from a boys' school, then she's got some broad shoulders..."

"You're telling me." Inuyasha mumbled. He tensed again. "Why is he/she/it smiling at me?"

"How the hell should I know?" Koga shrugged. "Maybe he thinks you're cute."

"What do you mean, 'he'?"

"I just told you, Kagome said they transferred from a boys' school." Koga started rummaging through his backpack absently. Inuyasha buried his face in his sleeve.

* * *

At lunch Kagome and Hatsuyuki were headed to the fan club when they were stopped by the entire Band of Seven. They froze, concerned. What were they up to?

"Hey, Hatsuyuki." Bankotsu said. "Would you like to join us?"

"We actually have another group that we eat with." Kagome informed him. "So..."

"You can ditch them for one day." Bankotsu pleaded. "You can come if you like." He was addressing Kagome now. Kagome wanted to turn up her nose, but he was so cute!

"I suppose that's fine." Hatsuyuki agreed. "But let's start with intros, hmm? I mean, there are seven of you." Bankotsu smiled.

"It seems I have forgotten my manners, haven't I?"

"Umm..."

"These are Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, Suikotsu, and Mukotsu." He gestured to each one as he introduced them. "Gentleman, this is Hatsuyuki and..."

"Kagome," Kagome snapped.

"Alright, let's go eat." Bankotsu draped his arm around Hatsuyuki and grabbed hold of Kagome's hand. The nine of them headed outside to find an empty table.

_Suikotsu's super cute with his long brown hair. Hmm, and maybe the other cute one they were referring to was...Renkotsu? But he's bald...so gross! Mukotsu looks like an old woman under that strange cloak of his, Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu look like monsters, and Jakotsu....Wait, didn't he said 'gentlemen'?_

Hatsuyuki didn't want to seem impolite, but she had no way of knowing whether Jakotsu was a butch or a misunderstood man. Either way his/her countenance was odd...super odd.

The table they chose was actually rather close to the Zekkou fan club's table. This made both Hatsuyuki and Kagome a little uneasy. How would these boys take it?

"So Hatsuyuki, you have a boyfriend?" Bankotsu asked abruptly after they had sat down. Hatsuyuki was situated between Bankotsu and Kagome, who was seated next to Renkotsu.

"No, not at the moment." Hatsuyuki mumbled.

"Not at the moment, huh?" Bankotsu smiled. "Does that mean you have someone in mind?" Hatsuyuki started.

"Not at all." she blurted. Bankotsu's smile grew brighter as it transformed into a light laugh.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you." he said. "I was just wondering. Inuyasha's reaction this morning was a little-"

"I don't know what that was about." Hatsuyuki interrupted. "He and Kagome are dating." Bankotsu glanced back the Zekkou table. Inuyasha was covered in girls.

"Doesn't seem like it to me." Bankotsu observed.

"I know." Hatsuyuki mumbled. She noticed that Sesshomaru and Koga had caught sight of she and Kagome. They were pointing at them.

"So they're all jealous?" Bankotsu began to stroke Hatsuyuki's chin again. "I won't let them bother you, okay?"

"Well I-" She loved how sweet Bankotsu was, but this was all so weird. What did all these boys want with her anyway? It seemed that Sesshomaru was calling Hatsuyuki and Kagome's current location to his younger brother's attention. Inuyasha looked in their direction with a somewhat angry look on his face. He pushed the girls off of him and started in their direction with Sesshomaru and Koga in tow.

"Excuse me," Bankotsu said, getting up. He met the Inu Bros halfway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome looked up from Renkotsu. Hatsuyuki glanced over at her and noticed that Rankotsu was holding Kagome's hand under the table. _What the hell does _she_ think she's doing?_ she wondered.

"Enjoying lunch with Hatsuyuki." Bankotsu replied. "You have no reason to be here."

"Actually we do!" Inuyasha snapped.

"If you're referring to Kagome, then by all means take her with you." Bankotsu said calmly. Kagome didn't leave the table. Inuyasha didn't seem to care.

"Look, I want you to be careful who you talk to." Jakotsu suddenly joined Bankotsu.

"I wasn't talking to your girlfriend." Hatsuyuki couldn't understand why Inuyasha was over here. Then he began to whisper. Hatusyuki could no longer hear what they were saying.

"The four of us have been trying to get with Hatsuyuki for days." Inuyasha whispered. "I don't want you in the way!"

"She's not your property." Bankotsu crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's not yours to protect." Koga snapped, also in a hushed tone. "Just keep your distance, got it?"

"It appears you have a competition going, then?" Bankotsu mused. "I accept." The three boys frowned.

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Koga asked. Sesshomaru wasn't particularly surprised. He had seen it coming.

"I said that I accept."

"You're awfully cute." Jakotsu said suddenly. Inuyasha cringed. "If you lose, I'll be here waiting for you." Koga at last got a chance to really examine Jakotsu.

"You're a guy, aren't you?" he asked, this time out loud. Hatsuyuki drew in a deep breath and held it. The question of the day was about to be answered.

"Of course," Jakotsu mumbled. Even Hatsuyuki gasped. His voice, his face...but those broad shoudlers....

"Um, I like girls." Inuyasha mumbled. He turned to Bankotsu. "And you're on! But you aren't going to win, you creep!" Then he and Koga ran across the lawn back to their table. Jakotsu pouted. Hatsuyuki remained expressionless with shock even as Bankotsu took his seat next to her again. He put his arm around her sweetly and began to ask her more questions about herself. He was so charming!

* * *

"That trannie better stay the hell away from me!" Inuyasha snarled after school as he and the rest of the Zekkou Boys made their way to the parking lot. They were all piling into Koga's limousine to go get something to eat.

"Technically he's not a transvestite." Sesshomaru pointed out. "He may have a strangely pretty face, but he still dresses and behaves like a man. If anything, he's a homosexual."

"Or a bisexual." Koga added.

"Don't try and make it worse." Inuyasha sighed. "Why was he so interested in me anyway. Jakotsu could have taken a stab at Koga, right?"

"No freaking way!"

"Did you ask Hatsuyuki on that date yet?" Miroku asked.

"No, not yet." Inuyasha admitted. "I don't know where I'd take her. She's not like the other girls."

"Well think on your feet because her limo's parked like fifty feet away." Koga mumbled. Inuyasha spun around and saw Hatsuyuki and Hina headed towards their limousine. Inuyasha raced off towards them, his tie flying over his shoulder. He stopped right in front of the cousins, shocking them.

"Hey," they said. Inuyasha smiled his hello.

"Can I borrow Hatsuyuki for a moment?" he asked. Hina shrugged. Hatsuyuki nodded and followed him off a few feet away.

"So?"

"What are you doing...tomorrow night?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing really. Why?"

"I thought maybe we could spend a little time together."

"You and Kagome are dating." she pointed out calmly.

"I saw her flirting with that bald guy." Inuyasha said. "Besides, we're not that special."

"You race up hugging her and-"

"Maybe it's because I'm trying to make you jealous." Inuyasha was getting defensive. He also looked thoroughly embarrassed. Hatsuyuki frowned.

"What?"

"You just seem...special to me." Inuyasha mumbled. "You're definitely not like the other girls."

"I keep hearing that." Hatsuyuki said rather coldly.

"All I'm asking is for a couple of hours."

"A lot can happen in a couple of hours."

"If you want to go that far, then I won't protest." Inuyasha joked. Hatsuyuki couldn't help but smile. "But for right now, the only thing I have planned is movie. And maybe a goodnight kiss."

"No kiss. Not while you're still 'dating' Kagome." Hatsuyuki said firmly. Then she began blushing. "But I'll go see a movie with you."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked excitedly. "What kind of movies do you like?"

"Anything that isn't scary." Hatsuyuki replied. "You are going to figure things out between you and Kagome, right?"

"That would make you more comfortable, wouldn't it?" Hatsuyuki nodded silently. "Okay, then." Hatsuyuki was shocked. She hadn't expected it to be that easy.

"Okay, what time will you pick me up, then?"

"How about seven?"

"That's fine."

"Good." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Hatsuyuki's waist. Hatsuyuki returned the embrace nervously. She really didn't want anyone to see them like this.

"Well, see you." Hatsuyuki said. Inuyasha looked into her eyes meaningfully.

"Seven?"

"In the morning, yeah." Hatsuyuki laughed. "We have school tomorrow." Inuyasha laughed too, then helped Hatsuyuki into her limo. He slowly walked back to the group feeling a wave of electricity pass over him. Hatsuyuki really was different. _Strange._ He saw Jakotsu with Bankotsu walking through the parking lot as well. Inuyasha broke into a run and hopped into Koga's limousine while the other three Zekkou Boys laughed.


	6. Puppy Gets a Bone er

**CHAPTER SIX: PUPPY GETS A BONE(ER)  
**

"Hatsu-chan!" Hatsuyuki spun around.

"Don't get familiar with-" She sighed. "Oh hey, Bankotsu."

"I didn't mean to offend you." Bankotsu said. "I though it would be a cute nickname."

"Oh."

"If you don't like it, I'll just go back to calling you 'love'."

"That's a little intense for two people who aren't in a relationship, isn't it?"

"Then is Hatsu-chan okay?" Hatsuyuki nodded at last.

"Sure."

"Let me walk you to class then." Bankotsu offered.

"Isn't it out of your way?" Hatsuyuki asked.

"No, not as far as I could tell." Bankotsu grabbed hold of her hand affectionately and started off down the hallway. Hatsuyuki slowly managed to maneuver her hand out of Bankotsu's grasp, but he didn't seem to mind. He simply smiled at her even more brightly.

"Any plans tonight?" he asked.

"Sort of."

"What's that supposed to mean, hmm?" Bankotsu's pace slowed and he backed her up against a wall. Hatsuyuki wasn't going to stand for that technique again.

"Look, I'm not-"

"Shh!" Bankotsu cooed. "If I was really making advances, I would have kissed you already." Was that supposed to turn her on?

"You're being rather abrasive, Bankotsu." Bankotsu seemed somewhat startled by this. He backed up a few feet, still leaving Hatsuyuki unable to escape.

"Better?"

"Either way, I do have plans tonight." Hatsuyuki sighed.

"What about tomorrow night?" Bankotsu pressed.

"I don't know."

"Well," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper. "Here's my number. Let me know if you're free, okay?" Hatsuyuki accepted the scrap and nodded. Bankotsu began to walk away, and almost immediately after leaving Hatsuyuki he was ambushed by a group of girls.

"We're free tonight!" Hatsuyuki rolled her eyes before realizing that she was next to her classroom door. That sneaky bastard! she thought to herself.

* * *

Later on that night, Hatsuyuki was rummaging through her closet, unsure of what to wear. At last she settled on jeans and a thick sweater, which was almost immediately shunned by Hina.

"Have you ever been on a date?" Hina said in a heavily exasperated tone. "My God, Hatsuyuki! You look ridiculous!" Hatsuyuki sighed.

"For your information, I've never been on a real date, and I don't have particularly 'elite' clothes." she mumbled. Hina looked at her squarely. "I'm granting you access to The Closet just this once." she said firmly. "Then you get some money from Grandfather and update your wardrobe!"

"Yes ma'am."

Hina led Hatsuyuki to her bedroom and into the massive walk-in closet officially dubbed "The Closet" by anyone who had ever been granted access. Which included only Hina. The closet was probably the size of a 'commoner's' bedroom, and was organized by item, color, and designer, most of which Hatsuyuki had never heard of.

"Now I know it's winter, but you have to show some leg." Hina instructed. "There are two ways to do this: you can wear a mini skirt with sheer tights, or you can wear leggings. The leggings have to be super tight, though."

"Is it wrong that I'm going on a date with Kagome's 'boyfriend'?" Hatsuyuki held up her fingers in air quotes as she said this.

"That's the problem. They're 'dating'. But they're in a fraudulent relationship." Hina said, using the air quotes as well. "Don't worry about it. Kagome and Sango are in a cabin with Sango's family."

"Oh," So it is completely sneaky and rude then...

"So which will it be: the mini skirt or the leggings?" Hina asked.

"Which one would he like more?" Hatsuyuki asked.

"Definitely the skirt." Hina said matter-of-factly. She gave Hatsuyuki a pair of sheer, black tights. "What colors do you like?"

"Just match them. I mean, what sort of shirt am I wearing?"

"Excellent question. I'm getting you a red long-sleeve shirt that has a slightly low cut." Hina explained. "And I mean slightly. Those breasts of yours are just too big to display in front of a horny puppy like him." Because that made Hatsuyuki feel thirty times better!

"Great." Hatsuyuki mumbled.

"So how about a black skirt? Flowing, or fitted?"

"It can flow." Hatsuyuki replied. Hina smiled.

"Okay, and you're definitely wearing boots. Red, black, or brown?" Hatsuyuki shrugged.

"I suppose it's between brown or red, right? I don't want to be wearing totally black."

"Totally black will be cute on your skin tone." Hina pouted. "I know, black boots, black sweater, and red lipstick!" Hatsuyuki just decided to go along with it.

* * *

When Inuyasha arrived to pick Hatsuyuki up, he could hardly believe his eyes. His mind was already in fantasy mode. He definitely had to reel it in. Hatsuyuki looked down at his skinny jeans and blue hoodie and sighed. She could have gone casual after all. But Inuyasha's smitten face did make her feel particularly beautiful. Hatsuyuki blushed.

"You look great." Inuyasha commented. Hatsuyuki shivered a little bit.

"Thanks," she said.

"So I changed my mind about the movies." Inuyasha said suddenly. Hatsuyuki frowned.

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, I love scary movies, and I didn't think I could bear to watch any of the other ones in theaters." Inuyasha admitted. "I'm sorry about it. But I figured we could walk around the mall or the park."

"Why don't we do both?" Hatsuyuki suggested. Inuyasha smiled.

"Okay," He took Hatsuyuki's hand and led her to the limousine parked outside. The driver took them to Grand Market Square.

"I hope my friends and I haven't startled you too much." Inuyasha said as they began walking around inside of a clothes store.

"Oh, I suppose it hasn't been so bad." Hatsuyuki smiled. "Except for Miroku. I'll never forgive him for trying to embarrass me the that way." Inuyasha laughed.

"You know, a lot of girls love his abrasive technique." Hatsuyuki scoffed.

"Well not this girl!" she said firmly.

"I know that. You're special." Inuyasha looked into her eyes as he said this. "Come on, the toy store is always the best!" He seized her hand abruptly and started running. Hatsuyuki was laughing even though she nearly fell over twice. The boots she was wearing had five inch heels on them.

"Inuyasha, slow down!" Hatsuyuki pleaded joyfully.

"Here we are!" he announced, stopping just as abruptly as he had started. Hatsuyuki crashed into him and they both nearly fell. Inuyasha caught her though and picked her up sweetly.

"Inuyasha-"

"It wouldn't do to have you get hurt." Inuyasha carried Hatsuyuki into the toy store the way a husband would carry his bride over the threshold.

They traveled down the aisles, stopping in the Barbie doll aisle. Inuyasha picked out a doll that he thought looked like Hatsuyuki. "Of course, she's nowhere near as pretty." Hatsuyuki found a sort of Amazon prince who had long brown hair.

"This would be her Ken." she laughed. Inuyasha loved to see her smiling like that. He was sure he had never seen her quite so happy before. Maybe deep down she really didn't like Imei Academy.

"Well Ken has to give Hatsu the heroic kiss at the end." Inuyasha said, puckering his lips.

"Oh, is that so?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned forward. Hatsuyuki shoved the Barbie doll in his face. He sputtered, then knocked the box out of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wrong Hatsu!" he said. Something caught Hatsuyuki's attention over Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha frowned as he saw her gaze shift from his eyes. He let her go and turned around as Hatsuyuki rushed past him and grabbed a plastic tiara.

"I think you should start wearing this to school instead." she suggested playfully. Inuyasha removed his dog ears and tried it on.

"How do I look?" he asked. Hatsuyuki began laughing harder than she had laughed all night.

"I wish I had a camera!" she said. Inuyasha started modeling off his tiara and doing fashion poses. A store clerk suddenly approached them.

"Excuse me, but you're going to have to leave." he said. Both Hatsuyuki and Inuyasha frowned. Inuyasha slowly began to remove the tiara and put back on his headband.

"Is something wrong?" Hatsuyuki asked.

"You're scaring some of the younger girls." the clerk explained. Hatsuyuki and Inuyasha smiled at each other. They quietly left the store and went to buy hot chocolate in the food court. Then Inuyasha had the driver take them to the park.

It was snowing outside, which made Inuyasha hesitant. But once he saw how eager Hatsuyuki was, he couldn't help but want to dash out in the snow with her.

"These boots are terrible for walking in the snow!" Hatsuyuki said. "I wish I could take them off."

Inuyasha led Hatsuyuki to an open field in the middle of the park and gathered up a hefty snowball. Hatsuyuki was admiring the sky when one pelted her in the back of her head. Hatsuyuki quickly formulated her own snowball and sent it flying back at Inuyasha. The two ended up wrestling in the snow before they just lied there looking up the sky, their fingers laced together. The snow had stopped falling, and though it was cloudy they could see the moon illuminated in the darkness.

"Are you and Kagome through yet?" Hatsuyuki asked. Inuyasha tensed.

"Not exactly. I haven't called her yet." he admitted nervously. "I know it sounds really terrible, but I kind of like having her around, ya know."

"I know, but I'm not okay with it." Hatsuyuki stood up and marched over to a nearby bench. Inuyasha followed her and put his arm around her.

"The thing is, sometimes I really like her, truly." Inuyasha continued. "But most of the time she gets on my nerves. She's so bossy and gossipy and tends to be rude in the weirdest ways..." Hatsuyuki actually knew what he was talking about.

"But if there are so many things you don't like about her, then why don't you just break up with her? Wouldn't it be easier?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I guess." he mumbled. Hatsuyuki sighed. At last she kissed his cheek.

"You're awfully sweet..." she mumbled. "...for a douche bag." Inuyasha laughed.

"I know." Inuyasha took her hand, silently encouraging her to stand up. She obeyed, confused, until Inuyasha tugged her into his lap. He held her close and nestled his head between her Ds. Hatsuyuki was slightly offended by this, but in the end couldn't remain mad. She removed his headband and rested her head on top of his. They remained peaceful that way for a while...

...Until Hatsuyuki felt something strange beneath her.

Her whole body stiffened. She jumped out of Inuyasha's lap and just stood there staring at his crotch. Inuyasha's face felt hot. He looked down at his crotch too. He had never imagined that she would have felt it too, or that she would have reacted the way she was. Hatsuyuki's face flushed red.

"Wow," she mumbled, dropping to her knees in the snow. "I mean, seriously." She looked up at Inuyasha's face and saw that he was embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry!" he muttered, standing up. He started pacing in the snow. "Should I take you home? I guess it is late. Isn't it? I think."

"Inuyasha, I shouldn't have reacted so immaturely...it's just that...I mean it's...a lot bigger than I would have imagined." Hatsuyuki muttered. "And it just sort of hit me...well, not hit me...but I felt it...and....I've never felt one before. Like that. Or ever." Inuyasha nodded.

"I never thought you had." he said quietly. "I didn't think you would. I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

"I should be saying that!" Hatsuyuki protested.

"Let's just get you home." Inuyasha said. They didn't even look at each other the entire ride back to Grandfather's mansion. Hatsuyuki was still clutching Inuyasha's headband tightly in her trembling hands. Inuyasha walked her to the front door feeling absolutely defeated and self conscious. His little surprise still hadn't gone away. Hatsuyuki's naiveté had made her seem even cuter. In fact, his walk to the front door was much more of waddle; he was clutching his legs together.

"I really wanted this night to end well." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I had so much fun though." Hatsuyuki protested. "Really, it was great!"

"Except for the obvious, you mean."

"Well..." Hatsuyuki tried to think of a way to turn it into a positive. "At least I know you like me." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I guess." Hatsuyuki looked deep to Inuyasha's eyes and tried to ignore the obvious. She took his face into her hands and gently placed her lips on his. But before Inuyasha got too excited she was out of his reach and placing his headband back on his head. Then she grabbed the door handle. So it wasn't that sort of kiss.

"Goodnight, Hatsuyuki." Inuyasha said, trying to smile.

"Goodnight." Hatsuyuki then rushed inside.

* * *

Sesshomaru was waiting for Inuyasha when he got home.

"So, how was your date?" he asked. He noticed Inuyasha's waddle and laughed. "Well, I take it the virgin was more successful than you were, hmm?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. "I got a very intimate hug." He was practically pouting.

"She let you shove your face in her breasts, then?"

"Yep. And she kissed me goodnight."

"Is that what set you off?"

"No, of course not."

"It was the Ds then, wasn't it?"

"Why even ask?"


	7. They're Better When They're Yummy

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THEY'RE BETTER WHEN THEY'RE YUMMY  
**

That Monday, Inuyasha was somewhat nervous to return to school. He had made a huge amount of progress with Hatsuyuki, more than any other boy had made, but he had embarrassed her so much. Not to mention at the most inconvenient time. She had seemed so peaceful and relaxed. How could she have felt it anyway?

_

* * *

It must have been that tiny skirt Hina gave me._ Hatsuyuki thought on the ride to school. She was just as apprehensive as Inuyasha that morning. Could she have been more inappropriate? It wasn't as if Inuyasha had got an erection on purpose. Why did she have to behave that way? And when she had told Hina, she gave Hatsuyuki the scolding of her life. _I'm never going on another date._ The more she thought about it, the more wrong the entire night had felt. Kagome would be angry if she found out that she and Inuyasha had enjoyed a rendezvous in the snow while she was away. Hatsuyuki feared she was turning into an Imei girl.

"I heard you and Inuyasha went to the mall on Friday." Kagome said. Hatsuyuki was utterly confused. Kagome seemed...happy. "Did you have fun?"

"But you're...okay?" Hatsuyuki asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome seemed just as puzzled. "He said you two played with Barbie dolls. That sounds like fun." "Oh, yeah. It was fun. Inuyasha's kind of like a big kid." Hatsuyuki said with a nervous laugh.

"Definitely." Kagome agreed. "And he has the sweetest hugs. Not that you would necessarily know that." Hatsuyuki again thought about the loving embrace Inuyasha had wrapped her in that night just before...

"Right," _Diversion, diversion, diversion._ Hatsuyuki thought. "How was your weekend with Sango?"

"Oh, it was great! The snow up at the cabin was fantastic." Kagome replied. "Plus on the way back we found this lovely inn with the best food."

"I'm so glad you had a great time." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you for wondering." she said. They were now sitting near Kagome's desk in Yaeda's classroom. Sango had come in with them, but she was now sitting with Miroku. It seemed their relationship was flourishing.

"Can I ask you something? It's a little strange but..."

"What is it?"

"Sesshomaru doesn't seem like a Zekkou Boy to me. I mean, I know he's super attractive and all, and very polite, but he just....What I'm asking you is why does he bother spending time with them?" Hatsuyuki asked. "To me it's obvious he's doesn't _really_ enjoy it."

"I guess you're right. But in many ways he's very much Zekkou Boy material." Kagome replied. "Honestly, his chivalry is so strange and abrupt." Hatsuyuki thought about the chopsticks he had shoved in her mouth. _You're also awfully cute when you're surprised._ he had said. She had found his foreplay very odd.

"Well yes, but-"

"And besides. Girls adore him, regardless." Kagome continued. "He's had sex with plenty of them." Hatsuyuki hadn't been particularly curious about that.

"What about relationships? If he's such a gentleman, shouldn't he have a girlfriend?"

"From what Inuyasha and Miroku have told me, Sesshomaru has extremely high criteria." Kagome bit her lip. "He'll sleep with you, but if you're not special to him, that's where it ends. He'll only sleep with you once." Hatsuyuki was stuck on this concept. Why was he so particular? And why in such a selfish way?

* * *

"Hatsu-chan!" It was Bankotsu. He was carrying a wrapped present.

"Is this for me?" she asked.

"Of course." Bankotsu replied. "I even curled the ribbon myself." Hatsuyuki laughed at this boast.

"That's very sweet of you." she said. "What is it?"

"If I told you it would defeat the purpose of the wrapping paper." Bankotsu teased. He poked the box. "You have to open it to find out." Hatsuyuki set her backpack down on the ground and pulled at the ribbon. After tearing the wrapping paper off of the box she realized it was a jewelry box from a store. Hatsuyuki opened it and gasped.

"What a beautiful necklace!" she exclaimed. It was a small string of immaculate pearls. They were practically radiating their own light. "I couldn't possibly accept this."

"You have to." Bankotsu pleaded. Hatsuyuki didn't want to appear rude, but she imagined she would feel worse accepting the dazzling pearls with nothing to give in return.

"I have nothing to give you, Bankotsu. And while I appreciate the offer, I would feel terrible taking these from you."

"All I want, Hatsu-chan," Bankotsu cooed, taking the pearls from their box. He stood behind Hatsuyuki and fastened them around her neck. "Is you." He stood in front of her again.

"Bankotsu I-"

"I want you to be my girlfriend, Hatsuyuki." Hatsuyuki's eyes went wide. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I can't say yes to you." Hatsuyuki finally said. "At least not now. Not while I'm so confused." Bankotsu frowned.

"What are you confused about?"

"I've been ambushed by boys since I got here, and I don't really know what's what." Hatsuyuki explained. She removed the pearls from her neck and handed them to the shocked teenager. "Besides, you already have a fan club of your own. I'm not really willing to compete with that."

"But those girls mean nothing to me." Bankotsu protested. "I don't give expensive pearls to every girl I meet!"

"I'm not saying you do." Hatsuyuki sighed. "I just have a lot that I'm dealing with right now, some of which have nothing to do with this academy." Bankotsu seemed more upset than Hatsuyuki could have expected he would be.

"But we're still friends then?" Bankotsu asked. Hatsuyuki hugged him sweetly. "Good, because I'm not going to give up on you. I'm just going to wait. You'll be back."

* * *

"Inuyasha, looks like you may have some special company today." Koga said. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Are you talking about Hatsuyuki?" He hadn't told anyone besides Sesshomaru about the incident.

"Even better." Inuyasha frowned. What could be better than Hatsuyuki?

"Kagome?"

"Ooh, much better." Inuyasha suddenly stiffened.

"You mean...?" He turned around slowly to find Jakotsu standing behind him with Hatsuyuki. Hatsuyuki was carrying a strange box. Inuyasha was happy to see her. But Jakotsu...

"Hello, Inuyasha." the two said together.

"Hatsuyuki, why don't you sit by me today?" Koga begged. Hatsuyuki shrugged.

"Okay." she replied. She sat down beside Koga, who immediately put his arm around her and smiled wickedly at Inuyasha. Jakotsu sat down beside Inuyasha and smiled seductively.

"How are you today?" he asked. Inuyasha was practically shrinking into his uniform. "Don't be shy."

"I'm fine. How about you?" The girls at their table were eyeing the two suspiciously. Especially Jakotsu. They were having as much a difficult time trying to figure Jakotsu out as Inuyasha had.

"I'm wonderful." Jakotsu replied. Inuyasha nodded and started looking around for Kagome. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hatsuyuki and Koga laughing and enjoying each other. He wished he could be in Koga's place.

"Good," Inuyasha mumbled quietly. Jakotsu suddenly grabbed his hand.

"I just can't get over how cute you are." he whispered. "And I want you to know that I'll be participating in the competition as well." Inuyasha doubled checked to make sure Hatsuyuki hadn't overheard them.

"Why the hell are you doing that?" he snapped, whispering as well.

"All I want is to face against you in battle." Jakotsu replied sweetly. Inuyasha then remembered that they were holding hands. He snatched his away angrily.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Of course it does. Bankotsu is planning a showdown." Jakotsu explained. "Even if one of us wins, Hatsuyuki will ultimately choose who she wants regardless. Therefore, for my own pleasure if for nothing else, I would love to defeat you." Inuyasha frowned.

"You sick freak!" he muttered. "Can't you go after Koga or Miroku instead? They're attractive aren't they?"

"Sometimes 'attractive' isn't enough." Jakotsu said, licking his lips. "They're better when they're yummy." Inuyasha cringed.

"Ugh, gross!" He stood up and went off in search of Kagome.

* * *

"A showdown?" Koga and Miroku exclaimed in unison.

"Did he mention why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, and I have yet to be served." Inuyasha replied. "That Jakotsu is a freak! I can't even believe he had the nerve..."

"The nerve to do what, exactly?" Miroku asked. He had been cuddling with Sango throughout the whole ordeal and was nearly oblivious to it all.

"He thinks Inuyasha is yummy, that's all." Koga explained.

"Perhaps you should stop overreacting and try to take it as a compliment." Sesshomaru suggested nonchalantly.

"Do you know what you're suggesting here?" Inuyasha snapped. He was then tapped on the shoulder. "Damn it, you crazy-transvestite-lesbian-thing! Can't you just-" It was Hatsuyuki.

"I didn't realize you felt that way about me." she muttered. Inuyasha began blushing fiercely. He grabbed her hand. She was still holding that box.

"I didn't mean that, Hatsu." Inuyasha said. "I thought you were Jakotsu."

"Almost none of those terms legitimately apply to him, though." Hatsuyuki pointed out.

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, I brought you this." She held out the box. In a whisper she added, "As an apology for Friday night."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Hatsuyuki silently urged him to open it. Once he did, Inuyasha began laughing.

"You like it then?" Hatsuyuki asked. Inuyasha removed the plastic tiara from its box with a huge smile planted on his face.

"I love it!" he said, kissing her on the cheek. Hatsuyuki started at this. "Don't worry Hatsu, Kagome's really chill. I already told her we hung out."

"Well, a kiss is-"

"It was on the cheek." Inuyasha insisted. "And thank you! This is going to serve as a great memory." Koga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru all stood there frowning. What did a plastic tiara have to do with anything?

* * *

**A/N: **

***Hatsu: hearts**

**Another interesting note: Mr. Yaeda is supposed to be a very loose reference to Naraku. Teachers aren't supposed to be particularly important in this story, but I wanted to at least mention him, so...  
**


	8. He Doesn't Date Girls

**CHAPTER EIGHT: HE DOESN'T DATE GIRLS  
**

"What kind of showdown do you think Bankotsu has planned?" Koga asked. "Because I'm totally ready to kick his ass."

"I'll bet you are." Sesshomaru mused.

"I don't know, but are we all in to participate?" Inuyasha asked. The other two nodded. Miroku had lost his rights to the showdown after his abrasive foreplay had resulted is his dislocated balls. He was fortunate enough to have Sango back on his team.

"I suppose I will." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well I'm totally game!" Koga announced. "Hatsuyuki is going to be mine." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was holding his plastic tiara. _She totally wants me...I can feel it._

* * *

"Hatsuyuki," Sesshomaru gestured to her to sit down beside him. Hatsuyuki was startled by this. Normally she would sit with Kagome; Yaeda didn't usually care. Kagome waved her away eagerly though, so Hatsuyuki took Miroku's seat beside him.

"Hey," she mumbled. "What's up?"

"I just wanted your company today." Sesshomaru replied distantly. He was flipping through his textbook again. To Hatsuyuki, it didn't appear that he required company.

"Oh. How has your morning been?" she asked lamely.

"It _is_ morning, so..." Sesshomaru glanced up at Hatsuyuki. His eyes had a sort of playfulness in them, but he wasn't smiling. Was that supposed to be a joke?

"I guess not so well."

"How are you then, Hatsuyuki?" Hatsuyuki shrugged.

"Okay I guess. Just...thinking, I suppose."

"About what?"

"Lots of things. Lots of boys, might be more correct."

"Has Bankotsu informed you of the showdown that is to take place?" Sesshomaru asked. He knew he hadn't.

"Showdown?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Of course. It's about you."

"About..._me_?"

"Yes. The Zekkou Boys had a friendly competition going. Each of us were fighting to gain your affection." Sesshomaru explained. Hatsuyuki frowned. She felt very used all of a sudden. "Once Bankotsu observed the competition, Jakotsu informed us of a proposed showdown to fight for you once and for all."

"Were you in this competition?"

"To an extent. But if I had really put my heart into it, I would have won already."

"You have that little faith in me?" Hatsuyuki asked. She couldn't believe his audacity. _So much for Prince Charming. _

"No, I just have more faith in my own personal abilities." Sesshomaru replied. "But then I realized you were too special to be played with." Hatsuyuki frowned.

"What?"

"Ultimately, regardless of the showdown's results you will choose who you want to be with, if it's any of us."

"You're going to be in the showdown?"

"Of course I'll participate." Sesshomaru began flipping through his textbook once more. "Jakotsu is participating as well for his own sadistic pleasure. Inuyasha isn't too happy about that."

"And why are you participating?"

"Because I can. And because I wouldn't be much of a Zekkou if I didn't." Hatsuyuki looked down at her hands. A long, nervous silence ensued. At last, Hatsuyuki brought herself to ask the question weighing down on her.

"What did you mean earlier when you said I was 'too special to be played with'?" Sesshomaru reached out and took hold of Hatsuyuki's hand. Hatsuyuki started at his touch.

"You're aren't quite like the other girls here." Sesshomaru said softly. "That may change with friends like Kagome, but now...you're so innocent, Kicho-chan*." At that moment Mr. Yaeda arrived, and Sesshomaru completely disconnected from Hatsuyuki. She drew in a deep breath and remained distracted during the entire class. _Kicho-chan..._

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

"Don't be so cruel, Inuyasha."

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Come back, please!"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha ducked into a corridor and nearly crashed into Bankotsu.

"Ah, puppy, I've been looking for you." Bankotsu said.

"You're not the only one." Inuyasha muttered, surveying the area. It seemed that Jakotsu had lost him after all. _That crazy bastard!_ Inuyasha thought to himself angrily.

"It's about our showdown." Bankotsu continued. "I've decided that it will be based on proper etiquette. Whoever best knows how to please a lady wins Hatsuyuki."

"Unless she says otherwise." Inuyasha pointed out. "But I'm good with the ladies."

"Excellent. You will inform Koga and the others then?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." After more thought, Inuyasha asked, "How's Jakotsu going to participate?"

"All he has to do is entertain women. He may not date girls, but he can treat them respectfully, I'm sure." Bankotsu replied. "Initially he had anticipated a physical battle. He's a bit of a sadist, so he was a little disappointed." Inuyasha wanted to vomit.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru turned around and found Hatsuyuki running up to him.

"Yes?"

"About this morning, when you called me Kicho-chan-"

"It's simply an affectionate nickname, Hatsuyuki." Sesshomaru quickly explained. He turned to leave when Hatsuyuki seized his arm.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" she blurted out. Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically. She seemed to be trembling.

"Kicho-chan, I-"

"Kagome says that you don't date girls because you have high standards, but...well, I'm not an Imei girl. I've never been, and I don't want to be." Hatsuyuki was practically rambling. "I always thought you were better than the other boys. Bankotsu can shove pearls in my face but-"

"Kicho-chan!" Hatsuyuki stopped rambling and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Yes?"

"I need you to understand something. I'm not participating in the showdown because I want to be with you." Sesshomaru said. Hatsuyuki felt the knots in her stomach tighten. "I have sex with girls, Hatsuyuki, I don't date them."

"But-"

"You're precious to me, yes. That's why I stopped trying to gain your attention." Sesshomaru said. "For me, girls are like...I don't know...bubblegum. Let's just leave it at that." Hatsuyuki let go of Sesshomaru's sleeve and watched him walk down the hall. She then dropped to her knees and began to cry.

* * *

**A/N: I always forget to leave my notes in here, and then I have to come back and redo it!**

***Kicho: precious (in case the context didn't tell you that...)  
**


	9. And the Winner Is

**CHAPTER NINE: AND THE WINNER IS...  
**

"Bubblegum?" Inuyasha shouted. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I don't know why you're so upset." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly. Inuyasha and his brother were in Sesshomaru's suite again. Between the phone call from Kagome and the heartless story Sesshomaru had told him, was a displeased Hatsuyuki and an angered Inuyasha.

"Well, you made her cry!"

"I don't recall doing such a thing."

"Maybe because you were walking off to your car like an asshole!"

"Inuyasha, leave me alone."

"Look, Kagome told me she found Hatsuyuki sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway crying." Inuyasha said. "I mean, what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything." Sesshomaru replied angrily. "It has nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru grabbed his books and began to head for his bedroom.

"You could screw everything up." Inuyasha hissed. Sesshomaru spun around. The look on Sesshomaru's face was somewhat distraught, but in the strangest way.

"I did you and Koga a favor." Sesshomaru snapped. "Hatsuyuki chose _me_. She told me herself that she wanted to be with _me_. But that was never my intention, so I told her the truth, okay?" Inuyasha gulped heavily.

"I don't believe you." he said firmly. "Why would she pick you?"

"She thinks I'm different from the rest of you."

"She couldn't be farther from the truth. If anything you're worse." Inuyasha said. "You've slept with more girls than Koga, Miroku, and I combined, none of which have you ever dated or loved. You're a pig for no damn reason! I don't understand-"

"Then ask her!" Sesshomaru interrupted. "I don't have time for this." With that Sesshomaru went into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Inuyasha scowled angrily and marched out of the suite to his own.

* * *

"Are you really okay?" Hina asked for the fiftieth time. Kagome and Sango had come over to cheer Hatsuyuki up, but they were all failing miserably.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hatsuyuki lied. _I don't know why I broke down like that. What was I expecting from him? I should be happy that he was looking out for me and that he was being honest. He could easily have taken advantage of me. But for some reason I feel so...hurt. Did I expect him to love me? _

"Let's talk about something more important, hmm?" Kagome suggested.

"Like what?" Hatsuyuki asked.

"The showdown is tomorrow after school." Kagome announced. "Do you know who you want to win?" Sango elbowed her in the side.

"Are you kidding me? That didn't change the subject at all!" she hissed. Kagome shrugged.

"Kagome, how did you find out about the showdown?" Hatsuyuki asked.

"Inuyasha told me...right after he broke up with me." Kagome replied casually. Hatsuyuki frowned.

"He broke up with you?"

"Yeah, I figured it was only a matter of time. After he practically took you on a date and got so defensive over you with Bankotsu..." "_Practically", she says._ Kagome bit her lip. "Jakotsu pulled out of the showdown. He was looking for a physical battle."

"As far as I can tell he's into men anyway." Sango added. "But since Kagome brought it up, who were you thinking of choosing? It is up to you, after all."

"I don't know...maybe Bankotsu."

"Ooh! Excellent choice!" Kagome exclaimed. "He's so cute!"

"I'm surprised you wouldn't pick Inuyasha." Sango said. "It's what I was expecting."

"Oh, I guess that's possible to. But at this point I'm not picking anyone." Hatsuyuki said firmly. "That could change tomorrow, but right now I'm not exactly happy with the selection."

"How could you-"

"That's very mature of you, Hatsuyuki." Hina interrupted. Hatsuyuki sighed.

* * *

The next day Hatsuyuki was petrified to attend the showdown. It seemed that Suikotsu and Renkotsu had also joined the showdown, which complicated things even more. Those three members of the Band of Seven had all the girls swooning, especially if they weren't part of the Zekkou fan club. And every girl hated Hatsuyuki. After all, she had a battle raging for the right to be called her boyfriend. That was every girl's dream...but it wasn't Hatsuyuki's. If anything, she dreamed that her parents were still alive, that she hadn't been thrust into this world of scandalous aristocracy and loose morals. She would dream that she didn't have six boys performing in a showdown to date her. She would dream that she was back home where she belonged.

"Hatsu-chan!" Bankotsu called. Hatsuyuki was on her way to the field where the showdown was to take place. He was carrying the string of pearls. "Here, I want you to have these."

"Bankotsu, I-"

"Even if you never wear them, I still want you to have them." Bankotsu insisted. "In my heart you'll always belong to me. No matter who you choose. So what difference could some pearls make?"

"I don't belong to you." Hatsuyuki protested.

"I care about you. More than I've ever cared about anyone." Bankotsu was adamant about his feelings.

"I know you're the one who proposed the showdown." Hatsuyuki said coldly. "This whole concept is making me feel like a piece of property. I don't belong to anyone, no matter what sort of battles you fight."

"I only suggested a showdown because I figured it would be a chance for all of us to demonstrate the sort of gentlemen we are." Bankotsu said, taking Hatsuyuki's hand. "I only hope that I show you that I'm a better man than any of those Zekkou Boys."

"And what about Suikotsu and Renkotsu? Why are they joining the showdown?"

"To even it out, I suppose." Bankotsu replied with a shrug. "They like to do what I do. Besides, they would be good picks, I'm sure." He offered up the pearls once more. Hatsuyuki shook her head.

"If you prove to me that you're worthy, I'll wear those pearls." she said. "I'll see you soon." And she continued on her way to the showdown. Bankotsu remained defeated, but when to get ready for the showdown he was going to have later.

Hatsuyuki met Kagome and Sango in the front row of the middle set of bleachers. They had the perfect view of the field, which was set up in stations. There were six stations, two girls at each station, and each boy had to impress each girl to the best of his ability to obtain a certain amount of points. The boy with the most points would win the showdown...and potentially win Hatsuyuki.

The boys made their way into the "arena" and settled at a station. On the signal, each boy began their charming. Hatsuyuki was distracted by Sesshomaru, who seemed to be using his "chivalry" to impress the girls at his stations. Inuyasha's audacious playfulness seemed to be working exceptionally well, and Koga's typical cocky behavior served as a put-off and a turn-on simultaneously.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu were irrelevant to Hatsuyuki. But Bankotsu was behaving like a gentleman. He seemed to be able to get to know each girl in the short amount of time and then figure out what it took to make them laugh. Hatsuyuki couldn't deny that he was well behaved and knew how to treat a woman. _That's why he chose this prompt for the showdown. He knew he would excel in this area._ Hatsuyuki sighed. Could she really be happy with him? _But what if that's just what this is: something he's good at and nothing more. He could be playing me._ But Hatsuyuki realized that she could be talking herself out of choosing him because she was so distracted by Sesshomaru. _Kicho-chan... _Was Sesshomaru trying to be her big brother, her best friend, or her torturer?

The showdown wasn't particularly impressive to watch, that was for certain. Watching guys hit on girls was sort of like a high school nightmare. It was dreary and dull and would probably ruin some of the participating girls' self-esteem one day. Hatsuyuki was beyond relieved when the showdown at last ended. She was somewhat eager to see the scores. The girls left the field for a deliberation and to add up the points. Kagome and Sango were much more nervous than Hatsuyuki was. She had already made up her mind.

The girls filed back onto the field and stood before Hatsuyuki, Sango, and Kagome.

"We have added up the points..."

"...And the winner of the showdown and Hatsuyuki's heart (in theory) is..."

"BANKOTSU!" all the girls screamed. All the boys suddenly turned to Hatsuyuki. It was her final decision. Hatsuyuki could tell they were all nervous. She got up and approached them all. She then threw her arms around Bankotsu. Bankotsu couldn't tell if it was a pity hug or an acceptance hug.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Bankotsu?" Hatsuyuki asked. Bankotsu's eyes lit up. He kissed her passionately, savoring the taste of her peppermint lip gloss. Hatsuyuki smiled nervously.

"Of course." Bankotsu replied. Hatsuyuki broke free of his grasp and hugged everyone else kindly.

"You've all made me feel very...special." she muttered. She had been thinking "used", but she was sure that to them it would all be the same. Bankotsu took her hand and led her off the field.

"You're okay, aren't you?" Bankotsu asked as the walked towards the pick-up lot. "There's a weird sadness in your face."

"Of course I'm fine." Hatsuyuki insisted. "I live my life with a lot on my mind. You might have to get used to this face."

"But your smile is so much cuter." Bankotsu protested. "You'll smile for me, won't you?" Hatsuyuki flashed a fake smiled. Bankotsu frowned and stopped walking. He tugged Hatsuyuki into his arms and kissed her again. Hatsuyuki stopped him.

"I promise you, I'm happy." she said. "If anything I feel a little pathetic that a group of boy-crazy girls had to tell me who to date." Bankotsu's smile continued to grow bright. He brought out the string of pearls.

"These are for you." he said. Hatsuyuki at last allowed Bankotsu to put the pearls around her neck, and then the two of them climbed into his limousine with the rest of the Band of Seven. Bankotsu proposed a celebratory dinner.

* * *

Inuyasha was highly disappointed and confused. But is was his brother's face that shocked him most. If he didn't care so much, why was it that he appeared to thoroughly depressed? Koga appeared to notice it too.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Koga asked abruptly. Sesshomaru glanced up at him before returning his gaze to the window.

"Nothing is wrong." Sesshomaru insisted.

"What happened to your poker-face, huh?" Koga pressed. "You're bluffing."

"I just don't know if I trust Bankotsu." Sesshomaru at last admitted. "I would prefer her date you or Inuyasha."

"And you're still convinced that you don't want her?" Miroku asked.

"It didn't require convincing." Sesshomaru replied. "I wanted to sleep with her, sure, but-"

"And _you_ didn't trust_ Bankotsu_?" Koga laughed. "One douche bag calling the other one a pervert."

"Forget it." Sesshomaru continued to stare out of the window distantly.

"If you think about it though, our tag-team might have been ruined if one of us ended up with her." Inuyasha pointed out. Sesshomaru looked over at his younger brother.

"You going to go back to Kagome?" he asked.

"Maybe...I really like Hatsuyuki's Ds though." Koga held out his hand to Miroku.

"Pay up." he said.

"We had a bet going to see who would be the most disappointed." Miroku explained after seeing the Inu Bros' confused faces.

"I knew those breasts were going to haunt you in your sleep."

"I was so close too." Inuyasha pouted. "Who would have thought that a boner would _ruin_ that?"

* * *

**A/N: The story is not over, so don't think Bankotsu winning is the conclusion. **


	10. Waking Up Without Pants On

**CHAPTER TEN: WAKING UP WITHOUT PANTS ON**

Bankotsu and Hatsuyuki continued dating through the springtime and into summer vacation. They seemed the perfect match for each other, the way they would laugh and tickle each other and hold hands wherever they went. Bankotsu was very sweet and remained the gentleman Hatsuyuki believed he was, but there was a small problem for Hatsuyuki.

Bankotsu was possessive.

Hatsuyuki felt as if at times Bankotsu treated her the same way he treated Jakotsu, Renkotsu and other members of the Band of Seven: like a faithful underling. Hatsuyuki wanted to be treated like a girlfriend, and despite how cherished he tried to make her feel, whenever she tried to do anything her own way or by herself without informing him or asking permission, Bankotsu had a problem with it. Hatsuyuki managed to keep it to herself because Bankotsu treated her well a majority of the time, but deep down inside she felt like she might be disgracing her family_. _

_Don't ever let a man tell you what to do or make you feel insecure. Be your own woman. Make sure that the man you choose to spend whatever portion of your life with cherishes you, trusts you, loves you, and respects you. Never settle for anything less. Do you understand?_ Her mother had told her this when she started junior high and she had been particularly adamant. _Money and trinkets will never make you love someone. Your father wasn't rich, but he was wonderful to me. That's why I left the family._

"Hatsu-chan." Bankotsu met Hatsuyuki in one of the gardens on her grandfather's property.

"Hey," Hatsuyuki stood up and threw her arms around Bankotsu's neck. He kissed her soundly before finishing off with a gentle kiss on the cheek. He let her go and they both sat down on a bench.

"You've been staying out of trouble, I hope?" Bankotsu asked. Hatsuyuki frowned.

"Of course." she said.

"Good," Bankotsu stroked her chin. He looked her up and down as if he were evaluating her for inspection. "You look cute today." he said at last. Hatsuyuki smiled.

"Thank you," Hina had made sure Hatsuyuki updated her wardrobe to the aristocracy style. Today she was wearing a pink, strapless sundress that clutched her large chest and fell just above her knees. Her hair was braided into a long ponytail that fell over her right shoulder. Bankotsu put his arm around her.

"So what would you think about having a beach party soon, hmm?" he asked. Hatsuyuki looked up at him and frowned.

"Beach party?"

"On Okinawa. I rented a major beach house for the two of us," He planted another kiss on her cheek. "But I figured that one night we could invite the masses. I'll even be nice and let you bring those Zekkou Boys."

"For...the two of us?" Hatsuyuki was distracted. Bankotsu smiled mischievously.

"So that we could get away...you know, be alone." he replied. "What's the matter?"

"What would we do there...alone?" Hatsuyuki asked.

"Whatever we wanted to." Bankotsu chuckled. "Did you have something special in mind, Hatsu-chan?" Hatsuyuki shook her head.

"I figured you did." Bankotsu suddenly understood.

"Oh, I see. You think I have ulterior motives." he said. Hatsuyuki looked down at her hands, embarrassed. "To be honest, I did. But if you still want to wait, I'm okay with that."

"Are you really okay?"

"Of course." Bankotsu insisted. "Besides, a little sea breeze might change your mind."

* * *

"A beach party?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied. "On Okinawa. Bankotsu has a beach house out there. We're all invited."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Miroku, Koga, Kagome, Sango, and the two of us." Inuyasha sat down beside his brother in the suite. Sesshomaru always kept it very dark in the room and Inuyasha squinted to see the invitation.

"Who else is going?"

"Well I imagine the Band of Seven, Hatsuyuki, Hina even."

"So Jakotsu will be there?"

"Of course."

"Should we go?"

"Hatsuyuki also called and begged that we all attend." Sesshomaru continued. "That was my motivation. How about you?"

"Sold." Inuyasha said. "I'll call the others." He was still thinking about how Hatsuyuki had mislead him...to a degree. If he had the opportunity, he would have loved to take Hatsuyuki right out from under Bankotsu's nose. That would have made him particularly triumphant.

* * *

When Hatsuyuki told Hina about the beach party and Bankotsu's ulterior motives, Hina urged her to comply. This astonished Hatsuyuki.

"What?"

"He's been awfully patient."

"How so?" Hatsuyuki demanded. She was almost angered by her cousin's complete disregard for her feelings.

"You guys have been dating for almost six months." Hina replied.

"So?"

"Well it's obvious he loves you. Who else would wait that long?" Hatsuyuki stormed out of Hina's bedroom and locked herself in her room.

Maybe six months was a long time. But if Hatsuyuki didn't love Bankotsu enough to surrender her virginity to him that said something about their relationship. She was living a false life. She wasn't _really_ aristocracy, she hated the museum she lived in, she liked her boyfriend but didn't love him....Why was she lying to herself?

Hatsuyuki sighed. Maybe she just couldn't stand to be alone. Even if Bankotsu was selfish, at least he tried to make her feel loved and important. He would hug her sweetly and kiss her and tell her that he loved her. Those were all things that no one had done better than her parents, and in many ways Bankotsu was making up for that.

Hatsuyuki clutched her pillow to her chest and cried over it miserably. She was searching for a rewind button, but all she found were flashbacks of a better time, like promos for reruns on television. She could never really go back. But she felt like until she could go back she couldn't move forward either. She was stuck in limbo.

**

* * *

One week later...**

The Band of Seven gladly welcomed everyone into the beach house. The group was actually much larger than Hatsuyuki had initially anticipated. Bankotsu had invited plenty of old friends from Hokkaido and peers from his old school. The Zekkou Boys were practically irrelevant in the raging crowd, though Hatsuyuki searched for them religiously.

Bankotsu had lost Hatsuyuki talking to some of his old friends, one of which was named Hakudoshi. He was a particularly ghostly character who had practically scared Hatsuyuki away in the first place. Kagura was also there, though she was havin a difficult time locating Sesshomaru. And Jakotsu found Inuyasha almost immediately and was trying to pick a fight with him all over the house.

"Bankotsu!" a voice called. Another friend.

"Ah, Koichi!" Bankotsu said with a vibrant smile. "How are you?"

"Great. Where's this hot girlfriend of yours?" Bankotsu chuckled.

"She seems to be more important to you men than I am." he said. At that moment he spotted his girlfriend and waved her over.

"She is cute." Koichi observed boldly. Hatsuyuki glared at Bankotsu. Bankotsu stunned her with yet another kiss.

"This is an old friend. His name is Koichi. Koichi, this is my girlfriend, Hatsuyuki." he said. Hatsuyuki offered a weak smile.

"Have you seen Inuyasha and the others?" she asked. Bankotsu frowned.

"Are they more important?" he asked. "We've hardly spent any time together today."

"I just wanted to say hello to everyone." Hatsuyuki protested.

"Just stay put for a while, huh?" Bankotsu said, clutching her tighter. Hatsuyuki held her tongue, but she wanted to scream.

* * *

"Have you seen her yet?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yeah, but it looks like Bankotsu's got his arm around her tight." Kagome replied. "This party is all about showing her off, that's for sure."

"You think that's why she called Sesshomaru and begged us to come?"

"Of course."

"Then let's rescue her." Sango said. "She's not a trophy." Kagome agreed, and the two rushed up to the couple.

"Oh my gosh, Hatsu!" Kagome shouted over the roar of the party. Bankotsu was talking to another friend, and he glanced over with a frown.

"Kagome!" Hatsuyuki broke free of Bankotsu's tight grasp and hugged Kagome and Sango lovingly.

"We've missed you this summer!" Sango said.

"Are you thirsty?" Kagome asked. "I could use some punch." She and Sango then grabbed Hatsuyuki's arms before Bankotsu could protest and they worked their way through the party.

"Thank you guys so much." Hatsuyuki said with a heavy sigh. "He's been so..."

"Don't worry about it." Sango said. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're about average." Hatsuyuki replied. She seemed very distant. "Excuse me," And she disappeared outside before Sango and Kagome could say anything else.

"That boy totally messed her up." Sango said after Hatsuyuki had left.

"Should we follow her?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.

"Maybe in a little while we'll send one of the boys outside to check on her." she replied. "But in the meantime, let's not tell Bankotsu where she is." Kagome nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hatsuyuki sat on the veranda staring off across the black ocean in the night. It didn't take long for Bankotsu to come after her, and once he did, he seemed particularly flirtatious.

"Hey, Hatsu." he said, coming up behind her. Hatsuyuki didn't even move. Bankotsu leaned over the bench she was sitting on, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and began to kiss her neck mercilessly.

"Bankotsu,"

"I'm going...to bed...early." Bankotsu said between kisses. "Promise you'll come up to my room tonight."

"Sure," Hatsuyuki muttered lamely. Bankotsu continued his kisses.

"Not...good enough....You have...to promise me." Hatsuyuki didn't want to make that kind of promise.

"I'll come up, but I'm just not ready...to do that yet." she said. Bankotsu stopped kissing her and pouted.

"I promise to take extra good care of you." he said. He released a couple more kisses. "I'll be very gentle."

"I'm just not ready. Please be patient." Hatsuyuki begged. Bankotsu sighed heavily.

"Alright," he said at last. "We do still have a few more nights together here. And we'll be alone then. It'll be a much more intimate experience." With that he delivered a final passionate kiss before leaving Hatsuyuki out on the veranda.

* * *

Hatsuyuki had begun to drift to sleep when a dark shadow cast over her.

"Bankotsu, I-"

"I'm not Bankotsu." the figure said. Hatsuyuki just barely recognized the voice until Sesshomaru sat down beside her. "Sango told me to check on you." Hatsuyuki sat up and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes drowsily.

"Sessho-"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just...I'm just sleepy."

"You're a good liar, I suppose." Sesshomaru said. Hatsuyuki smiled. She remembered when Sesshomaru had first said that to her. Sesshomaru situated himself on the couch before tugging Hatsuyuki into his arms abruptly. Her head fell against his chest, her body perfectly nestled against his. Hatsuyuki gasped.

"What are-"

"You're also awfully cute when you're surprised." He began to run his fingers through her hair. Hatsuyuki seemed uncomfortable. "If it's Bankotsu you're worried about, he went to his room an hour ago." She then relaxed.

"Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why do you feel the way you do about relationships?" Hatsuyuki asked. Sesshomaru started at this.

"I just prefer not to be tied down emotionally." he replied.

"I believe that. But I think there's a deeper reason behind all of that." Sesshomaru was silent for a very long time.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. Hatsuyuki lifted her head up to look at him.

"Very much." Sesshomaru released a labored sigh and looked out over the ocean.

"Inuyasha and I had a younger sister named Rin. She was inquisitive and polite. I liked her much more than my brother. She was seven when she died." Sesshomaru began. Hatsuyuki listened intently. Sesshomaru's voice seemed unsteady. "There was an incident. Inuyasha, Rin, and I were home alone one night. Rin was kidnapped...raped and murdered. They didn't even leave a ransom. They stole a few items, but that was it."

"Sesshomaru, that's-"

"I blamed myself." Sesshomaru continued. "I could have done something. I should have done something."

"That's not true." Hatsuyuki sat up. "If you could have done something you would have."

"I've always hated that big house. Everyone is miles apart. There's no such thing as intimacy there." Sesshomaru looked into Hatsuyuki's eyes. In them he found love and compassion. "I haven't allowed myself to become attached to anything since then. I joined Inuyasha's superficial club because I could pretend to be okay there. And all the girls helped me forget how devastated I was. But the memory is-" Hatsuyuki grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's hand and held it tightly. She leaned in and gently kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek, startling him beyond all imagining.

"It's not your fault." Hatsuyuki said. "You shouldn't blame yourself." Sesshomaru managed to recover from the shock of it all, and maneuvered Hatsuyuki back into his arms.

"I've never told this story to anyone before." he whispered softly.

"I know." Hatsuyuki felt like crying.

"Tell me about you and Bankotsu." Sesshomaru said suddenly. "You don't like him very much do you?" Hatsuyuki was completely astonished by his abrupt manner, but replied anyway. She figured it would hurt him more to linger.

"How could you tell?"

"I notice a lot of things."

"How very ominous." Hatsuyuki said. She was already growing drowsy once more. Combined with the hour, the waves lapping against the shore, Sesshomaru's warm embrace, and the luminous stars above them, it wasn't long before Hatsuyuki fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Hatsuyuki awoke to the sunlight glaring through the window. Someone had opened the curtains. She had been so exhausted that she didn't really remember going up to her room at all. After rubbing her eyes and managing to sit up Hatsuyuki realized she was still wearing the shirt she had worn to the party. Her pants were draped over the edge of the bed. She then surveyed the room. She didn't see any of her stuff. There were suitcases littering the floor, but none of them were hers. Whose room had she stumbled into? _Oh my gosh! Where am I? What happened last night? I feel hung over! But I didn't drink anything... Someone spiked my drink? No, overreacting. Get yourself together now!_ Hatsuyuki suddenly heard movement in the adjoining bathroom. She scanned the room some more for a weapon to defend herself. The door opened to reveal Sesshomaru. Hatsuyuki let out a sigh of relief.

"I hope I didn't startle you." Sesshomaru said, seeing Hatsuyuki's distraught face. "I intended to be out of the shower when you woke up." Hatsuyuki gulped heavily. Sesshomaru only had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was still soaking wet, water dripping down his chiseled chest and muscular legs. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Do you see something you like?" he asked.

"Yes," Hatsuyuki breathed. Then she realized what she had said. "I mean no! Well, not that you're unattractive, it's just that...I'm not attracted to you! Ouch, that's not what I meant either! I have a boyfriend! Well sort of...um..." Sesshomaru suddenly dropped his towel and opened up his suitcase for a pair of boxer shorts.

"Oh wow..." Hatsuyuki tried hard to avert her eyes, but she was beyond distracted. "Wow...wow...wow..."

"I'm glad you're entertained anyway." Sesshomaru said smiling as he pulled on his boxers. He then attempted to dry off the rest of his body before climbing back onto the bed. He sat down beside Hatsuyuki. "You fell asleep and I didn't know what room you were in. Plus I didn't want to make a scene." Hatsuyuki suddenly realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, right." Then she remembered she wasn't wearing any pants. She jumped out of the bed and seized her jeans. Then her face grew hot at the realization that Sesshomaru could see her underwear. Once she recovered she began to pull her jeans on. Sesshomaru did a bit of admiring himself. He hadn't paid much attention to Hatsuyuki's lacey black panties the night before. Hatsuyuki got her jeans up and fastened them before noticing Sesshomaru's pressing gaze.

"They're cute." he said.

"Wait, why did you take off my pants?" Hatsuyuki asked. Sesshomaru laughed.

"I wanted you to be comfortable, that's all." Hatsuyuki just lingered in the room for a moment.

"I suggest you hurry up and get back to your room before Bankotsu finds you in here." Sesshomaru said. Hatsuyuki nodded and reached for the door.

"Sesshomaru?" she said quickly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for talking to me last night."

Sesshomaru smiled more brightly. "Hurry, Kicho-chan." Hatsuyuki then darted out of his bedroom with her face flushed red and body shaking.


	11. The Girly Boy

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE GIRLY BOY  
**

Sesshomaru started off the new school year beyond anxious. The Zekkou Boys usually were, since they started off the new year testing out new techniques, but that wasn't quite what was bothering Sesshomaru. He hadn't seen Hatsuyuki since the beach party in Okinawa nearly three weeks ago. Those three weeks felt like years to him. He hadn't seen Hatsuyuki for over a month before then, but Hatsuyuki had seen him naked then so it hadn't mattered. He couldn't get Hatsuyuki's flustered face out of his mind.

Inuyasha was ignorant of Sesshomaru's lovesick behavior. He was all about the tag-team and what they would deliver to the screaming, giggling, googly-eyed girls of Imei Academy. This year their seemingly loveless brotherly love was going in the trash. This was going to be their last year in school together because Sesshomaru graduated a year before Inuyasha did. Therefore Inuyasha wanted to play off of the misery he would feel without him. Their brotherly love was going to so loving, full of embraces, sweet whispers, and possessive behavior that the girls would not be able to resist the Inu Bros.

Hatsuyuki had managed to break it off with Bankotsu, but Bankotsu didn't believe her reasons for doing so, and continuously pressed her for the truth. Hatsuyuki had told him that she felt smothered and that she had grown tired of the relationship. Bankotsu was right to feel suspicious; Hatsuyuki had left out the part about sleeping in Sesshomaru's bed in her underwear and waking up to find Sesshomaru naked and dripping wet, but how could she possibly bring that up? And without blushing? Hatsuyuki resolved to stick to her story. Still, Bankotsu did everything he could to get to the truth.

Miroku cheated on Sango at the beach party, so they proved to be a hopeless cause after all. Sango found comfort in Suikotsu, who proved to be a thousand times more genuine than Bankotsu could ever be, though he wasn't as great a lady-pleaser. Regardless, Suikotsu made Sango happy, so it would do for the time being.

And Kagome, after growing tired of Renkotsu decided to take a break from her hyperactive dating life. It proved to be in her best interest anyway since everyone seemed to have lost sight on morals and faithfulness in Okinawa. Hatsuyuki and Kagome bonded more being single together, which was fine.

But Hatsuyuki could not forget about Sesshomaru's naked body.

_Sesshomaru doesn't date girls,_ she reminded herself. _He has sex with them. That's it. We don't have any sort of future together. I can't be his friend after seeing him like that. It would only make things worse. I don't even want to see him._

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in third period feeling slightly incomplete...and foolish. Somehow there were no Zekkou Boys in this class, just Kagura, who grew more and more annoying as the years went by.

"Why the sad face, puppy?" Kagura asked, taking the desk beside him.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sesshomaru said. It's not like he smiled often.

"I can see it in your eyes this time." Kagura pressed. "Say whatever you want, but I know something's bothering you." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked.

"The same thing as always." Kagura replied. "If you want we could cuddle and talk about whatever it is that-"

"We can cuddle." Sesshomaru said quickly. "But once I'm through with you, that's it."

"Well you're quite the gentleman aren't-" Suddenly Sesshomaru transformed. He was staring at something behind Kagura. Kagura pouted, and turned around. It was Hatsuyuki.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his luck. He and Hatsuyuki had a class together. He decided he would tell her how he felt once and for all, no matter the outcome.

"Kicho-chan!" Sesshomaru called. Hatsuyuki looked up at him and started to blush.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." she muttered as her face grew hot. She sat down in the desk on the other side of him and avoided his pressing gaze.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course. I just...well, you know." Hatsuyuki replied. Sesshomaru smirked.

"It didn't seem much of a problem then." he teased. Kagura got up in a huff and went up to the front of the classroom feeling defeated once more. She had never had such hot competition before. Hatsuyuki was blushing intensely. Seeing her flustered face once more made Sesshomaru's heart thump in his chest.

"I broke up with Bankotsu." Hatsuyuki muttered. "Not that you'd care."

"What would make you think that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I...well you..."

The teacher entered the classroom. Hatsuyuki pulled out her textbook and notebook and refused to look at Sesshomaru for the rest of the class period. And after class, she darted out of the room before Sesshomaru could really say anything. But he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. He took off down the hall after her, pushing through the crowds of students and groping girls until he caught up to her. Sesshomaru seized her arm and shoved her up against a row of lockers before locking her sweet lips with his. Hatsuyuki started as she felt his tongue gently dance with hers and she tried to push him away. But that only made him grind into her more. He held her as tight as he could and continued to kiss Hatsuyuki until at last she couldn't resist him anymore.

Hatsuyuki's memories of Okinawa and the way he had held her on the porch seeped into her consciousness, making her feel weak and desperate for his attention once more. Students watched in awe as Sesshomaru continued to pin Hatsuyuki to their lockers, some confused, some proud, and others disgusted. Hatsuyuki felt completely suffocated in his affections, but it was a strangely blissful suffocation. At last Sesshomaru released her, gasping for air. Students began pushing the two out of the way to get to their lockers, so Sesshomaru dragged Hatsuyuki outside into the summer breeze.

"Kicho-chan, I-"

"All this time I wanted you." Hatsuyuki said, biting her lower lip. "What made you change your mind?"

"Everything." Sesshomaru replied, looking away. "You somehow made me confess my greatest weakness to you. I never intended to tell anyone about Rin."

"Well?"

"That's what it feels like to love somebody, right?" Sesshomaru asked. "When you can tell them everything and not fear what they have to say?" Hatsuyuki's face began to glow.

"You feel that way?"

"I feel girly." Sesshomaru replied. Hatsuyuki laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

"You're a sexy girl." Then she let him go and looked at him squarely. "What does this mean, then?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Sesshomaru admitted nervously. "But you have to promise that no matter how much I beg, or tease...or bite that you won't have sex with me. Not yet." Hatsuyuki frowned.

"What?"

"Don't let me screw this up. Because I actually care about you." Sesshomaru explained, embarrassed.

"Oh, okay." Hatsuyuki said, taking his hand. "You can walk me to my first class, then." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Being a boyfriend was going to be hard.

* * *

"You what?" Inuyasha shouted. The Zekkou Boys were sitting with their fan club at lunch, and Sesshomaru had just announced that he and Hatsuyuki were an item.

"Well, congratulations." Koga said dryly, crossing his arms over his chest. "To be honest, I liked it better when none of had her."

"Could you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Hatsuyuki asked. "Geez, you guys."

"What about our tag-team?" Inuyasha snapped.

"It will be just as delicious and slightly more intriguing with me under his other arm." Hatsuyuki said with a wicked smile. "Like a naughty threesome." Inuyasha pondered this.

"Huh," he mused. "It could be pretty awesome. Wait, do we get to have a naughty threesome?"

"No way!" Hatsuyuki said. The Zekkou Boys chuckled.

"I'm only sad that you never gave me a chance." Miroku pouted.

"You're a douche bag." Miroku sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

Inuyasha pondered the idea some more until he suddenly jumped nervously as he felt a large, calloused hand grip his butt. He closed his eyes and cautiously spun around before opening them. And of course Jakotsu was there waiting for him. Inuyasha cautiously stepped backwards and searched for an exit strategy.

"Hello, puppy." Inuyasha seemed frozen in pure terror.

"What do you want?" he managed. Bankotsu was with Jakotsu, as well as Suikotsu and Sango. Bankotsu's gaze was intent on Hatsuyuki, who was sitting under Sesshomaru's arm.

"I came to make an offer." Jakotsu purred seductively. Inuyasha gulped.

"Don't you dare proposition me, you...you..thing!" Inuyasha stammered uncertainly.

"I just want a battle. I was really disappointed about the showdown." Jakotsu continued. "Do you do Karate or Judo?"

"Why?"

"A battle, of course."

"Terms?"

"If I win I get to relish in the pleasure of defeating you." Jakotsu replied. "And if you win, I'll leave you alone." Sesshomaru released Hatsuyuki and draped his arm around his younger brother, testing out their new technique. Jakotsu smirked.

"You can join the competition if you want to." he told Sesshomaru. Hatsuyuki choked on her soda. Bankotsu suddenly left his posse and approached her.

"You left me for him, didn't you?" he asked her. "Tell me the truth."

"Partly. But you aren't quite the gentleman you think you are, and that's the main reason I left." Hatsuyuki replied. Bankotsu seemed lost for words. At last, he pulled the string of pearls out of his pocket. Hatsuyuki had returned them when they split. He dropped them in her lap.

"When you change your mind, if you ever, I'll be waiting for you." Bankotsu said. He then left the lawn altogether. Hatsuyuki stared down into her lap at the pearls and wondered what to do with them.

"Farewell, my puppies." Jakotsu said, following Bankotsu. Suikotsu and Sango decided to sit down with everybody else.

Sesshomaru sat down beside Hatsuyuki and put his arm around her, while Inuyasha sat down beside his brother under his other arm.

"Should I do it? Should I battle Jakotsu?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, I could get him off my back for good."

"I don't know. Bankotsu said Jakotsu is a sadist. If he defeats you, and even if he doesn't, it'll be a turn on for him just to fight you." Hatsuyuki said. Inuyasha bit his lip.

"What do you think, Sesshomaru?"

"I think either way you're gonna give Jakotsu something to masturbate over later." Koga said with a smile.

"Gross!" Hatsuyuki and Inuyasha said together.

"Well, perhaps you could get that naughty threesome you wanted so badly." Miroku added with a laugh.

"Eew!" Hatsuyuki and Inuyasha shouted.

"I think that that's going to a entirely different story that I don't want to deal with." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't necessarily think so." Hatsuyuki said. "It could be interesting." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stole another kiss from her lips.

"Let's leave that to Inuyasha." he said.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if you want a chapter for the battle...I'm thinking about omitting it, because fighting details are difficult to do (at least for me.) **


	12. Battle With the Homosexual Sadist

**CHAPTER TWELVE: BATTLE WITH THE HOMOSEXUAL SADIST  
**

Inuyasha decided to take Jakotsu up on his offer. It would be worth while to rid his life of Jakotsu torments, even if the job was risky. But he was determined to end this whole embarrassing situation. Of course, he would have talked to Sesshomaru about it more for insight...if Sesshomaru wasn't constantly making googly-faces with Hatsuyuki. She had been over every day that week, and though it was relatively easy for Inuyasha to spend time with them without feeling like a third wheel, they definitely enjoyed their alone time to do whatever it was they did. And Inuyasha really had no clue what they did alone all the time because he knew Sesshomaru wasn't having sex with her. It was like a great mystery.

But not to Hatsuyuki and Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in one of the three indoor hot-tubs they had in their mansion and eagerly waited for Hatsuyuki. She took an awfully long time changing and the suspense was absolutely killing Sesshomaru. Most of the time when he saw Hatsuyuki she was either wearing the Imei girls' uniform or jeans. And though Sesshomaru loved the way she wore her blouse, with the slightest bit of cleavage showing, he was sick of using his imagination.

At last Hatsuyuki emerged from the hallway wrapped in a towel. Sesshomaru frowned playfully at her.

"What's with the towel?"

"I didn't want to walk through your house completely exposed." Hatsuyuki said defensively. "I've never even met your family, and I didn't want my bikini to be the first impression." Sesshomaru laughed.

"Well hurry up and take it off." he said. Hatsuyuki tossed her nose into the air.

"I don't know. Since you're such a pervert, maybe I shouldn't-" Sesshomaru reached up from the tub and yanked the towel. He licked his lips hungrily when he saw Hatsuyuki's blue and white bikini, it perfectly accentuating her hourglass figure. Hatsuyuki wrinkled her nose and turned her back like she was going to leave when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and tugged her into the hot-tub. Hatsuyuki screamed, then relaxed once Sesshomaru caught her and gently lowered her into the water, never letting go. Hatsuyuki spun around in his arms to face him with a vibrant smile on her face.

"Touchy, touchy." she said. Sesshomaru kissed her neck gently.

"Can you blame me?" he mumbled between kisses, loving the feeling of her large breasts pressed against his chest.

"Yes, I can." Hatsuyuki replied. Sesshomaru stopped kissing her and looked her square in the eyes.

"Oh, come on." he said. "I've been a very good puppy."

"For a week!" Hatsuyuki laughed, breaking free of his grasp. She sat down and let out a pleasurable sigh, enjoying the steamy water. Sesshomaru slid closer to her and continued nuzzling her neck. Hatsuyuki locked her fingers in his hair and pulled his head away from her neck, stealing his lips in hers.

Meanwhile Inuyasha watched enviously. He had adamantly put on his swim trunks and he was not going to be refused. He approached the hot-tub and climbed in, startling Hatsuyuki and Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Enjoying the water." Inuyasha replied smartly.

"There are two other hot-tubs that you can use!"

"My battle is tomorrow and I could use a little support." Inuyasha directed his signature pout towards Hatsuyuki, who instantly caved. She gave him a loving hug.

"Sesshomaru and I plan to watch supportively tomorrow." Hatsuyuki assured him. "Why don't you get some rest? It's karate, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna kick his-"

"Let's behave, now." Hatsuyuki scolded. Inuyasha cringed upon seeing Sesshomaru's harsh glare from across the tub.

"Inuyasha, go find something else to do." he snarled between clenched teeth. Hatsuyuki blushed and giggled.

"I'll come tuck you in and read you a bedtime story later, kay?" she joked. Inuyasha climbed out the tub dejectedly, and almost instantaneously afterward Sesshomaru grabbed hold of Hatsuyuki and had her straddle his lap. She smiled at him.

"Well, now that Inuyasha is gone..." Sesshomaru resumed kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Hey, why are you so eager to get me alone?" Hatsuyuki asked.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru admitted with a light shrug. "Why shouldn't I want you all to myself?"

"You really trust me, don't you?" Hatsuyuki asked. "Because you'd never connect this much with anyone. I can tell." Sesshomaru rested his head against her chest and sighed.

"My wall just crumbles when I'm with you." he whispered. "I enjoy feeling vulnerable."_ That's a strange thing for a boy to say. _Hatsuyuki held him tightly. _But__I love that you trust me this much, Sesshomaru._

* * *

The next day after school Hatsuyuki and the Zekkou Boys walked out to the same field used for the showdown the year previous. Inuyasha was feeling extremely anxious and was clutching Hatsuyuki's hand for support. Sesshomaru managed not to grow envious of the support Hatsuyuki was giving Inuyasha. He saw this as an enormously good thing, that Hatsuyuki bonded so well with his brother. That was important to him.

"You show Jakotsu up, he'll get his final kicks, and then you won't have to deal with him anymore." Hatsuyuki told Inuyasha. "If that doesn't work, then you can file a sexual harassment case later on."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Inuyasha asked her. "I could have avoided a ton of this."

"In all honesty, I didn't think of it before." Hatsuyuki replied. Inuyasha scowled.

"Okay. I'm on my own here." he mumbled. They entered the field and Hatsuyuki and Sesshomaru left Inuyasha on the field and sat down in the bleachers. They got front row once more, ironically beside Bankotsu and the rest of the Band of Seven. Bankotsu looked over at Hatsuyuki who avoided his gaze at all costs. He had this way of making her feel completely guilty.

Jakotsu had been waiting on the field eagerly, determined to destroy Inuyasha at all costs. Inuyasha trembled all over as Jakotsu licked his lips wickedly and smiled. Miroku and Koga were seated behind Hatsuyuki and Sesshomaru and were laughing hysterically.

"Inuyasha was always such a showoff." Koga laughed. "Now he's fighting a trannie for his manhood!"

"Jakotsu is not a transvestite!" Hatsuyuki and Sesshomaru shouted, trying to make the situation sound better than it was. Even if Jakotsu wasn't a transvestite, he was still odd beyond all reason.

"The rules will be simple, Inuyasha." Jakotsu said.

"Remind me of the terms first." Inuyasha said.

"Fine," Jakotsu was purring with pleasure, seeing Inuyasha so truly disturbed. "If I win, you lose. But if you win, we will cease all contact and I will only admire you from afar...and in my imagination." Inuyasha managed to hold back the vomit building up in his throat.

"Okay, the rules?"

"Anything goes." Jakotsu replied.

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Jakotsu remained silent afterwards, awaiting the whistle that would signal the battle's beginning. Inuyasha looked towards his older brother and Hatsuyuki once more for support, then returned his gaze to Jakotsu who would serve as his motivation. He had to win this battle. He absolutely had to.

The whistle blew.

Jakotsu came charging towards Inuyasha and attempted a kick to the stomach. Inuyasha managed to grip Jakotsu's shoulders just before impact and use them as a catapult to send him flying over him. He landed safely on his feet and spun around, preparing himself once more. Jakotsu was stunned by Inuyasha's stunt, but only for a moment. He lunged again, and used another kick as a decoy offense. Inuyasha went to dodge it and was instead pounded in the face with Jakotsu's fist. Inuyasha didn't fall, but he stumbled. After regaining his balance, Inuyasha decided to charge.

Jakotsu dodged him and then groped Inuyasha's butt. Inuyasha jumped and spun around, delivering a fearsome kick to Jakotsu's side. He had managed to use his shock as an offensive maneuver. Out of the corner of her eye, Hatsuyuki noticed Bankotsu was much more preoccupied with her and less with the fight taking place. It aggravated her.

"I just thought of something." Hatsuyuki whispered to Sesshomaru. "Isn't this fight against school policy?"

"I guess." Sesshomaru shrugged. "But it's important enough to risk it. Unless Mr. Yaeda's still around, we shouldn't have a problem."

"He is the universal menace." Hatsuyuki agreed, returning to the fight. For Inuyasha's sake she hoped he won. At times it was entertaining watching Jakotsu flirt with Inuyasha, but it was really taking a toll on Inuyasha's self esteem. Jakotsu's technique was beyond abrasive.

Now Inuyasha and Jakotsu were matching technique and neither boy was delivering an effective offense. Suddenly Jakotsu grabbed Inuyasha face with his hands and seemingly attempted an attack. Instead, he licked Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha instantly retaliated, kicking Jakotsu in his groin. When Jakotsu doubled over, Inuyasha kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall onto the ground. Everyone waited a few moments, tense and uncertain. Then Jakotsu sat up.

"I forfeit." he said. Throughout the audience jaws dropped. Everyone cocked their head to one side, confused.

"Huh?" everyone wondered aloud, confused. Inuyasha seemed frozen, twice as confused and disgusted. He could steel feel Jakotsu's tongue on his cheek.

"I forfeit." Jakotsu repeated. "I got what I wanted from you, Inuyasha."

"What...did you want...from me?" Inuyasha asked. He had been under the impression that the sadist wanted to defeat him, that Jakotsu's ultimate pleasure would come from wounding him.

"A moment in battle. And a taste." Jakotsu replied licking his lips again as his eyes temporarily rolled to the back of his head. Inuyasha stepped back a few feet nervously. "You are as yummy as I thought." Inuyasha made a puking face. Hatsuyuki and the Zekkou Boys rushed out onto the field followed by the Band of Seven.

"Wait, so Inuyasha wins?" Koga asked. Inuyasha glared at him. Koga seemed disappointed by the outcome. "You're just giving up?"

"Yep. I'm satisfied." Jakotsu returned to his "brethren". Inuyasha was beyond triumphant (once the shock subsided). He rushed forward and embraced Hatsuyuki, who had been the most encouraging of the group.

"Congratulations." Hatsuyuki said. "Now you won't have to file that sexual harassment case."

"He still can though, if he feels like it." Miroku said. "Too bad though, I mean, as far as the naughty threesome goes." Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"You guys suck." he said.

"We're not the only ones!" Koga and Miroku teased together. Inuyasha and Hatsuyuki both grimaced.

"Gross!" they said together. Sesshomaru smiled quietly. Suddenly Hatsuyuki felt someone grab hold of her hand. She spun around and found Bankotsu was still there. He seemed less than pleasant.

"Are you okay?" Hatsuyuki asked.

"Does he make you happy, Hatsu-chan?" Bankotsu asked, ignoring her. Hatsuyuki glanced back at Sesshomaru, who wasn't really paying attention. She snatched her hand away from Bankotsu and sighed.

"Yeah, he does." Hatsuyuki replied. "Bankotsu, I don't need this to be weird. Please don't do this."

"I still care for you." Bankotsu said quietly.

"But you don't love me. Everything about you is a strategy." Hatsuyuki protested. "The pearls, the gentlemanly attitude; you're just good at what you do, but you don't mean any of it." Bankotsu seemed lost in her sentences.

"Okay," he said softly. Together he and the Band of Seven marched epically past the Zekkou Boys. They deserved their own background theme. Jakotsu gave Inuyasha's butt one last manly squeeze. Inuyasha held all the tension in his jaw, clenching his teeth together fiercely. He had gained his manhood back and he was_ not _about to lose it again.

"Damn that crazy transvestite!" Inuyasha shouted once the Band of Seven were out of sight.

"Inuyasha, Jakotsu is not a transvestite." Hatsuyuki said rolling her eyes. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and together they left the field.

"You know, 'homosexual sadist' just doesn't roll off the tongue the same way." Inuyasha told Koga and Miroku. They laughed.


	13. Winter Night

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A WINTER NIGHT  
**

"Now that the battle with Jakotsu is finished, how do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked his younger brother. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I feel like it's all too good to be true." he replied, flipping through his textbook while Sesshomaru did his homework. "I also feel completely defeated." Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and looked up at Inuyasha.

"How so?" he asked. Inuyasha was silent for a long time.

"I really liked Hatsuyuki." he replied quietly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous." he said. "You liked her breasts."

"No, she's better than that. In fact, she's the only girl I've ever met who was better than her physical appearance." Inuyasha protested. "And she's genuinely kind and concerned for me."

"And the only reason you're bringing this up now is because Kagome blatantly announced her relationship with Bankotsu." Sesshomaru continued, ignoring Inuyasha. "You haven't been laid since January and that bothers you. Well, our fan club is big enough; you should be able to find someone to satisfy you."

"Would you stop it! You're ignoring me because you want Hatsuyuki to yourself." Inuyasha shouted. "But I know what kind of guy you are. I'm surprised you haven't-"

"Hatsuyuki is different, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said firmly, standing up. "Isn't that what you said? She makes men change who they are and how they think without really trying."

"Sesshomaru-"

"Think about it: Bankotsu is a genuine gentleman now. After being an overwhelming, obnoxious, and possessive boyfriend he has somehow decided to care. How do you imagine that happened?" Sesshomaru pointed out. When Inuyasha didn't respond, he continued. "Even Miroku was transformed, though only for a moment. I'm not an exception. I'm the rule. Hatsuyuki has made it easy to become a different person, though in my case it's only for her." There was a knock at the door. It was Hatsuyuki who opened it and peeked around. Inuyasha got up and stormed out of the room past Hatsuyuki who attempted to give him a hug.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru said, giving her a sweet kiss. Hatsuyuki rolled her eyes.

"That didn't sound like nothing to me." she said. Sesshomaru locked her lips in his. Hatsuyuki was sold on his technique, and they sat on the couch kissing for a while. When they finally stopped, Hatsuyuki sat in Sesshomaru's lap and looked idly out of the window. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do things feel weird to you?" she asked suddenly. Sesshomaru frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone seems mad at me." Hatsuyuki muttered, just above a whisper.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, everyone except for Sango and Kagome, but still....The rest of the fan club is on attack mode. Kagura even challenged me to a showdown." Hatsuyuki explained. "Bankotsu, even though he's with Kagome, still harasses me about leaving him for you. Other members of the Band of Seven have tried to make passes at me, and Inuyasha is so distant."

"I didn't realize this was so difficult for you." Sesshomaru said apologetically. "I've been getting the cold shoulder as well."

"Do you want to take a vacation? Just the two of us?" Hatsuyuki asked. She had sat up straight in his lap and was looking deep into his eyes.

"To...where?"

"Well, nowhere near a beach." She smiled. "Maybe we could rent a cabin or something?"

"Just...the two of us?" Sesshomaru felt like there was something else hidden in this request.

"Yeah, just the two of us." Hatsuyuki said. "I just told you that everyone else is behaving strangely right now-"

"Alone? Me and you?"

"If that's a problem then-"

"It's not a problem. I just want to fully understand what you're telling me." Sesshomaru insisted. Hatsuyuki released a heavy sigh.

"_I love you, Sesshomaru._ That's what I'm telling you." she said. Sesshomaru frowned.

"So you're saying that you-"

"Yes, Sesshomaru. I want to."

* * *

"So how was your vacation?" Koga asked Sesshomaru. He was the most relaxed about Sesshomaru and Hatsuyuki's relationship, though everyone else was slowly getting over it all.

"Fine," Sesshomaru replied vaguely.

"Just _fine_? You didn't do anything particularly noteworthy?" Miroku pressed.

"At least not as far as you're concerned." Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha leaned in eagerly.

"You have to tell us what happened." Inuyasha insisted. "I'm your little brother."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Damn it, just tell is what it was like?" Koga snapped.

"We all have our fantasies to confirm here!" Miroku added.

"I just wanna know!" Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table. Sesshomaru rose and eyebrow.

"She was a virgin. How do you think it went?"

"So you did sleep with her!" the Zekkou Boys said in unison, though they were careful to keep their voices down.

"Well..."

"You were alone with her for a week!" Koga continued. "Things must have gotten pretty hot up there!"

"Sure they did." Sesshomaru agreed calmly. "If it bothers you so much, use your imaginations."

"What do you think we've been doing?" Miroku exclaimed exasperatedly. "It's not good enough!" Hatsuyuki arrived just then, and the Zekkou Boys discontinued their discussion. However, none of them could really look at her the same way.

"So what are we talking about?" Hatsuyuki asked casually, unpacking her lunch.

"Winter vacation." Inuyasha replied without thinking. He quickly added, "The three of us went to Okinawa again. Bankotsu and Kagome had another beach party, though it was way colder this time."

"Oh?" Hatsuyuki mumbled, taking a bite of fish.

"What did you do?" Miroku asked, also without thinking. Hatsuyuki glared at the three boys.

"Like you don't know." she said, rolling her eyes. This time everyone at the table blushed, minus Hatsuyuki who simply frowned.

"It's not like Sesshomaru gave us very good details or anything." Inuyasha said defensively, pouting. Hatsuyuki smiled brightly at him.

"There isn't much to tell." she lied. Sesshomaru squeezed her hand under the table. It was evident they felt the same way about that first night alone.

_

* * *

Sesshomaru and Hatsuyuki had decided to leave all of the hired help at their mansions and make the endeavor alone. They weren't totally inept to work and cooking; Hatsuyuki was a "commoner" after all. They didn't want anyone else interfering or making things more uncomfortable than they already were. _

_Sesshomaru cooked dinner that night while Hatsuyuki sat on the countertop and observed. He really wanted the sweet girl to relax and prayed that she wouldn't become overwhelmed with nerves. In truth, he had put himself under a great deal of pressure to make that night absolutely special for his girlfriend. He had never received a girl's virginity before (ironically enough) and was in many ways as uncertain as Hatsuyuki was. But her eyes continued to sparkle, demonstrating the unique trust she had in him. _

_There was an indoor hot tub at the cabin they had rented, and the two of them cuddled in it for a while._

"_You're shaking." Hatsuyuki observed. "Are you cold?" _

"_Only a little." Sesshomaru lied. "You should warm me up." Hatsuyuki sat in his lap and pressed his head to her chest lovingly, stroking his long black hair as he gripped her body tightly. _

* * *

"Whoa, Jakotsu's coming." Everyone turned around and Inuyasha ducked under the table. Koga smirked silently as Jakotsu approached them and sat down, nearly kicking Inuyasha in the face as he did so.

"Did Inuyasha leave?" Jakotsu asked.

"Um, you just missed him." Hatsuyuki said. Jakotsu pouted.

"Oh well. Technically I didn't come here for that anyway." he said with a sigh. "Hatsu-chan, Bankotsu wants to speak with you. He says it's important." Hatsuyuki frowned and felt Sesshomaru's grip on her hand tighten.

"Did he mention what he wanted specifically?" Hatsuyuki asked.

"Of course, but it's best he discusses it with you privately." Hatsuyuki gave Sesshomaru a look that she hoped would console him and he released her hand. Inuyasha noticed the sense of worry and longing in Sesshomaru's eyes. He hadn't looked at anybody with that much fondness since Rin's death, and Inuyasha had never imagined that Sesshomaru would demonstrate that feeling again.

_

* * *

Sesshomaru coaxed Hatsuyuki into the shower with him so that they could wash the chlorine off of their bodies. Hatsuyuki had opposed the idea initially, but Sesshomaru insisted that it might make her feel more comfortable once the _moment_ arrived. Hatsuyuki averted her eyes as Sesshomaru removed his swim trunks and hung them on the towel bar. He looked towards her expectantly. When she shrugged awkwardly he approached her. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, then slipped his hands up to the knot on her swimsuit. Hatsuyuki didn't even notice until she felt the back open up and Sesshomaru yanked her bikini top over her head. Her eyes went wide with astonishment._

"_Sesshomaru, I don't know if I can do this anymore." Sesshomaru had been staring at her breasts, but his eyes instantly connected with hers after she confessed her nervousness._

"_I'm not asking you to do anything that you don't want to do." he said. Hatsuyuki shook her head._

"_I know. And I do want to do this, I just-" Hatsuyuki drew in a deep breath. "I'm really scared." Her voice was just above a whisper now. _

"_Please don't be afraid of me." Sesshomaru begged. "This night is important to me, and I want to realize how special you are-" Hatsuyuki had already climbed out of her swimsuit bottoms. Sesshomaru gulped. Needless to say Hatsuyuki had an exceptional figure. They climbed into the shower silently._

* * *

"Bankotsu, what do you want?" Hatsuyuki asked. Bankotsu was seated with the rest of the Band of Seven, though Sango and Kagome were nowhere to be found.

"Are you still happy with him?" Bankotsu asked. Hatsuyuki suddenly grew angry.

"Don't you have everything you want? A girl who will be submissive to you, never asking questions, having sex with you on command without concern?" she shouted. "What could you possibly want from _me_?"

"You." Bankotsu replied. "I want you." Bankotsu stood up and stroked her cheek. Hatsuyuki swatted his hand away.

"I love Sesshomaru." she said firmly. "It's far too late to revisit that past."

"Why?"

"Because I've already committed myself to him." Hatsuyuki replied. "I'm his girlfriend now."

"You were my girlfriend once." Bankotsu pointed out. "Why didn't I receive the same kind of loyalty?"

"Because you were selfish, arrogant, and a-" Hatsuyuki felt strong hands grip her shoulders from behind. She saw the look on Bankotsu's face and turned around to see Sesshomaru.

"Things are different now, Bankotsu." Sesshomaru said. "I want you to leave Hatsuyuki alone." Bankotsu's eyes darted from Hatsuyuki to Sesshomaru then back again. Kagome and Sango arrived seconds later and threw their arms around their boyfriends. They then both ambushed Hatsuyuki at once. Bankotsu was practically invisible with Kagome and Sango present. Since both Kagome and Sango had essentially left the Zekkou Fan Club, they didn't see much of Hatsuyuki anymore.

"How have you been?" Kagome asked. "What's new?" Hatsuyuki shrugged.

"Nothing really..." she lied.

_

* * *

Sesshomaru and Hatsuyuki lay on the bed, naked, but dry. Neither one of them could look at each other at first. At last Sesshomaru rolled over an leaned over her. He looked deep into her eyes and saw both her naiveté and eagerness. His body had been inhibited as well for a time, but at last it was responding to the beautiful and naked girl beneath him. _

"_Are you sure you're ready?" Sesshomaru asked. Hatsuyuki delivered a weak smile._

"_Yeah." she whispered. "I'm so nervous though." Sesshomaru smiled as well._

"_Me too." _

"_Oh really? After all the girls you've slept with?" Hatsuyuki mused. Sesshomaru pressed a finger to her lips._

"_They were never important." he said. He kissed her gently, first on her lips, then down her neck and chest and rested patiently at her stomach. He kissed around her belly button, then back up, burying his face in her chest. Sesshomaru felt Hatsuyuki's whole body shiver and he froze, looking up at her. _

_Hatsuyuki's eyes were sparkling beautifully as a faint glow from the moon peeked in through the window. But Sesshomaru watched as the sparkle in her eyes began to trickle down her face and he realized that she was crying._

"_Do you want me to stop? We don't have to-" This time Hatsuyuki held her finger to his lips. _

"_If that's what I wanted, I would tell you so." she insisted. "I'm happy, that's why I'm crying."_

* * *

"Oh, that's right. You're still the same boring virgin I met last year." Kagome teased. Sango playfully smacked Kagome's arm.

"Come on, was that necessary?" she scolded. "You two are so cute together." She was referring to Hatsuyuki and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her neck quickly. Hatsuyuki blushed.

"You think so?"

"Well I'm looking at you, aren't I?"

"I can't believe Sesshomaru's made it this long without getting any lovin'. Normally he would just hit and run." Kagome mused. Now Sesshomaru began to blush. "You know, he must really be crazy about you."

"Yeah, I guess." Hatsuyuki mumbled.

"Are you two ready to graduate?" Sango asked. "I know I can't wait."

"Definitely." Hatsuyuki and Kagome agreed.

"Plans?" Kagome asked Hatsuyuki.

"Not really. Although I think I'm going to move out of Grandfather's mansion and move back into the city." Hatsuyuki replied. "I hate that house." Sesshomaru was suddenly hit with a brilliant idea.

"Well, do whatever you want." Kagome said. "I'm going to be mooching off of the parents until I get married." _How could she possibly expect to get married?_ Sesshomaru wondered silently.

"I imagine having a little independence could be a great thing." Sango said. "We should be roomies." Sesshomaru tightened his grasp on Hatsuyuki.

"Anyway, we're gonna head back." Hatsuyuki said. She hugged Kagome and Sango goodbye and she and Sesshomaru headed back to the fan club.

"We should get an apartment together." Sesshomaru said abruptly. Hatsuyuki turned around and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Of course. We both hate the house we live in and we both love each other." Sesshomaru replied. "What better reasons could we have?" Hatsuyuki didn't say anything. It made Sesshomaru somewhat disappointed.

They joined the group. Jakotsu was still there and he appeared to be teasing Inuyasha who was still hiding under the table.

"Go away, trannie!" Inuyasha whined. "Sesshomaru, get this thing away from me!"

"Aren't you breaking 'the terms'?" Hatsuyuki asked. Jakotsu frowned.

"I suppose. But I just really wanted to see my puppy again." he mumbled. Koga and Miroku burst out laughing. Hatsuyuki noticed a silently observant Kagura across the way glaring at her. She avoided Kagura's gaze and sat down next to Jakotsu with Sesshomaru.

"It's only fair that you adhere to the rules." Hatsuyuki insisted.

"You're absolutely no fun." Jakotsu said, crossing his arms over his chest. Sesshomaru disagreed however.

_

* * *

The next morning when Hatsuyuki awoke she was practically dangling off of the right side of the bed. The room was glowing in the morning sunlight. She stretched and rolled over, memories of the night before flooding into her consciousness. She instantly grew blissful. Even though her body ached, everything about that night became a sweet and tempting memory, memories that she found herself longing for. _

_Sesshomaru was sleeping peacefully beside her, wrapped up tightly in the sheets. Hatsuyuki fought to untangle him so that she could scoot closer and feel his body against hers once more. Once she had inched her way closer Sesshomaru's arm draped over her and squeezed her tightly. Hatsuyuki felt his lips touch her forehead gingerly so that she almost didn't feel it. _

"_Good morning." Sesshomaru mumbled, clearly still exhausted. Hatsuyuki took his lips into hers and kissed him soundly._

"_Good morning." _

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Excellent." Hatsuyuki felt so content in his arms._

"_Me too." Sesshomaru agreed. "I love you." _

"_I love you too." _

_Silence ensued between them for some time. Hatsuyuki wasn't sure if she had dozed off again, but once she was conscious again she began to feel her stomach's pleas for nourishment. She shook Sesshomaru awake again._

"_Let's make breakfast." she said._

"_Let's make love." Sesshomaru said with a mischievous smile. Hatsuyuki smiled as well. _

"_Okay. Love, then breakfast." she agreed._

_

* * *

_**A/N: That's it. Thank you for reading! **


	14. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

"Is that the last box?" Sango asked. Hatsuyuki scanned the area around them.

"Looks like." she said. "Great timing, because I'm so hungry."

"I'm so glad we unpacked everything today." Sango agreed. "We'll just have Sesshomaru and Inuyasha pick up." Hatsuyuki smiled.

"After we feed them." she said. "By the way, where are they?"

"They were hauling in your living room furniture." Sango replied as they left the bedroom and headed out towards the living room. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had collapsed on the couch and were panting for air.

"Don't be such a baby." Hatsuyuki said. Sesshomaru glared up at her.

"Well you and Sango got the easy job!" Inuyasha snapped. Hatsuyuki patted Inuyasha on the head lovingly, then leaned in and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek.

"Are you two puppies hungry?" she asked. Sesshomaru turned and made sure he got a good kiss out of her before responding.

"I'm starving." he said, standing up. Inuyasha dragged himself to his feet lazily.

"Where are we going?" he said with a heavy sigh. "It better be yummy."

"I just want some unagi." Hatsuyuki said purposefully. Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist as they all headed outside and down the street.

"Doesn't it feel good to walk, Inuyasha?" he teased. Inuyasha scowled.

"You jerk. Why would you want to live in the city anyway?" he asked. "We have a mansion. If you wanted to live with Hatsu so badly-"

"I didn't want to move into another mansion, Inuyasha." Hatsuyuki interrupted. "I'm a city-girl."

"And why would you tie yourself down fresh out of high school?" Inuyasha continued. "You aren't even married!"

"We've been over this a thousand times Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said exasperatedly. "It has to do with a little thing called love."

"You cheesy-" Sango elbowed Inuyasha in his side.

"Can't you be polite?" she hissed.

"And what about the tag-team?"

"It's over. Why would I need a tag-team if I've got Kicho-chan?" Sesshomaru kissed Hatsuyuki again.

"Thanks a lot, Hatsu!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. Hatsuyuki rolled her eyes.

"You love me and you know it." she said.

"Are you trying to be cute?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Is it working?" Inuyasha pouted.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Sango giggled.

"You are really something, huh puppy?" she said. "You're practically in love with Hatsu too!" This time both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at her. Sango threw her hands up defensively. "Sorry. I was joking!"

"Here's a good place!" Hatsuyuki announced, ending the strange battle between them.

At the restaurant they all got to talking about Kagome. Apparently she had gotten pregnant, but not with Bankotsu. However, only Sango knew that the baby wasn't his. Bankotsu's parents had made him marry her, and though they were married he and the Band of Seven returned to the boys' school in Hokkaido, hoping to leave the memories behind. Clearly the bump in Kagome's stomach was something to talk about at school. There were even rumors that the baby was Inuyasha's, but Inuyasha hadn't touched Kagome since Hatsuyuki had appeared.

"I'm never getting pregnant." Hatsuyuki announced after hearing Sango's tale. Everyone at the table frowned at her.

"You just moved in with a pheromone-machine and you're _not_ getting pregnant? Nice try." Inuyasha said bluntly. Sango kicked him under the table.

"It is perfectly possible to have a physical relationship without having kids." she said firmly. "Just because you're a careless douche bag doesn't mean Sesshomaru is." Sesshomaru said nothing. He didn't mind kids, but he agreed with Hatsuyuki. There was no way they could handle that sort of responsibility. But he knew he could handle being a good boyfriend.

* * *

"You know, I'm still pissed that you're letting your parents cover our expenses." Hatsuyuki said. They were sitting in bed; Sesshomaru was reading a book for class. Hatsuyuki was cleaning her fingernails. It was a pretty average night.

"It was the only way they would peacefully let me move out." Sesshomaru replied calmly. "Don't act like it doesn't help. Face it, our families are going to be paying for everything we do until they die and then we'll repeat the cycle with our kids."

"No way in hell." Hatsuyuki said firmly. Then, in a reminiscent tone, she added, "My life seemed to have much more purpose when my parents were alive. They taught me about morals, and cared how I did in school. My dad gave me my street smarts. My mom taught me how to cook. My life then was about growing up, about the process, about the life lessons." Sesshomaru set down his book and looked into his girlfriend's eyes.

"This is a learning experience for me." he said gently, rubbing the back of Hatsuyuki's neck. "I may not be responsible for you financially, but I am emotionally. And I have to learn how to cook better. I don't even know what the hell street smarts are." Then he noticed tears flowing down Hatsuyuki's face. He frowned.

"What's really wrong?" he pressed.

"I guess being in Grandfather's mansion made me that much more devastated. It wasn't enough that both of my parents had left in an instant. My whole life changed." Hatsuyuki said between raging sobs. She threw down her nail file and buried her face against Sesshomaru's taught chest. He started. He hadn't really realized just how much Hatsuyuki had suffered.

"Why don't you ever talk about these things?" Sesshomaru asked, holding her lovingly.

"I wasn't supposed to. The kids at school wouldn't really understand, and my grandparents didn't care in the least." Hatsuyuki replied. She looked up at him with watering eyes. "I miss them so much, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and urged her to rest her head against his chest again.

"I know, Kicho-chan, I know." he whispered softly. "But I'll be here for you...always." With that Sesshomaru turned out the light and held Hatsuyuki close as she cried her sorrows into his shirt.

* * *

**A/N: The End!!!! That's all for Imei Showdown!, so I hope that answered some questions. I like ending with a little mystery though. Thanks for reading and for all of your reviews. (sorry it's so short, but...)**


End file.
